Kenalan
by kasumi misuto
Summary: 'Teman baikku akhirnya menjadi teman biasa. Lalu teman biasa itu berubah menjadi kenalan. Dan ketika sudah sampai batas waktunya, mereka akan melupakanku. Apakah kau juga akan seperti itu'
1. Chapter 1

Kenalan

.

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-charanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata.

.

.

'Teman baikku akhirnya menjadi teman biasa. Lalu teman biasa itu berubah menjadi kenalan. Dan ketika sudah sampai batas waktunya, mereka akan melupakanku. Apakah kau juga akan seperti itu?'

.

.

Kelas telah sepi.

Tentu saja.

Siapa juga yang berniat untuk tinggal di kelas di saat akan senja begini?

Begitulah setidaknya isi pikiran Naruto. Niatnya dia ingin sekali meminta bantuan sang wifi sekolah demi sebuah makalah dan juga power point untuk presentasi minggu depan. Namun apalah daya. Bukan dirinya yang melihat laptop melainkan laptop di depannya lah yang melihat dirinya.

Dia melakukan sedikit perengangan demi otot dan juga tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Ditolehnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai sebuah kebiasaan. Dan kebiasaan itu terarah ke sebuah tas hitam yang masih tergeletak rapi di meja nomor dua dari belakang.

Kalau ditilik,

Tas itu pasti milik seorang siswa.

Otaknya mulai memproses input yang ada dan menyimpulkan kalau seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha kemungkinan besar merupakan sang pemilik tas itu. Belum selesai dibicarakan, sang pemilik tas segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan bergegas mengambil tas dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Oke,

Dia memang baru mengenal yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha karena ini adalah bulan pertama tahun ajaran baru di kelas yang baru. Siswa anggota OSIS, keren, dingin dan seantek 'prestasi' lainnya cukup membuat siswa yang bersangkutan dianggap sebagai seorang 'chick-magnet'.

Yang benar saja.

Namun Naruto memang tidak menyangkal semua itu. Justru dirinya malah bertema baik meskipun cara penyampaiannya membuat anak-anak satu kelas geleng-geleng kepala. Yup, mereka juga mengaku sebagai rival.

"Rapat lagi?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria dan bergegas menuju ke luar kelas diikuti Naruto yang niatnya ingin pulang bareng. Namun sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang sudah ada di koridor, dirinya segera memperlambat langkahnya karena Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melanggar privasi orang. Namun rasa penasarannya telah menang telak darinya.

'Gomen.'

'…..'

'Kau ini.'

'…..'

"Hey, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan?'

'…..'

'Kencanku? Apa-apaan kau ini. Aku masih single.'

'….'

'Kau memang pandai memfitnah orang ya?'

Naruto segera berbalik sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Sasuke? Kencan? Siapakah cewek yang bisa meluluhkan hati sang pangeran es itu? Muahahaha…. Ini pasti bakalan sangat menarik!

'Kau yakin?'

'….'

Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang lawan bicara, namun Naruto mampu mendengarkan nada khawatir dan penyesalan. Waduh, siapa dia?

'Yang jelas akhir pekan aku akan datang. Dan jangan menolak karena aku juga berhak melakukannya. Oh ya, kau ada dimana? Aku yakin kau sedang berada di luar kamarmu. Mau keluyuran kemana?'

'…'

'Oh ya? Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.'

Suara ponsel yang dimatikan pun terdengar. Naruto pun bergerak bak seseorang yang menyusul dari belakang untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Dan dirinya pun berhasil.

Siapa orang yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke?

Namun pikirannya segera buyar ketika mendapatkan sms dari sang ayah yang memintanya untuk membeli daun bawang dan wortel di supermarket terdekat. Naruto menunjuk ke arah kanan pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lurus.

Namun apa mau dikata.

Ternyata dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak ke arahnya akibat supermarket yang tutup. Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke supermarket yang lebih jauh. Matanya segera berbinar ketika melihat cahaya yang bersinar di sore hari dari sebuah supermarket.

Dengan segera diraihnya gagang pintu dan dengan cepat dia melesat ke bagian sayur-sayuran. Ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan sang ayah, dirinya melirik ke arah bagian minuman. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memijat tuts-tuts yang berjejer rapi sedangkan tangan kirinya berniat untuk mengambil sekaleng pokari. Namun,

Dengan perhatian yang hanya tertuju pada layar ponsel, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada tangan yang lain yang berniat untuk mengambil sekaleng pokari yang sama. Namun dengan baik hati sang pemilik mengalah dan menunggu Naruto untuk mengambil.

Namun yang ditunggu malah tidak merasa. Dirinya malah memilah-milah pokari dengan pandangan fokus ke arah lain. Orang yang berada di depannya menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yosh! Terkirim! Are?"

Naruto hanya bisa cengo ketika melihat siluet yang dikenalnya. Namun karena otak yang kerjanya lebih lambat dari mulutnya, maka sebuah celetukan pun terdengar.

"Teme? Ngapain kau disini? Tadi katanya kau mau pulang dan-"

Sosok itu menghela napas dan membiarkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan input yang masuk dalam otaknya.

"O-oh, sorry. Aku salah orang. Hehehee…."

Sosok itu memang mirip dengan Sasuke *tanpa gel rambut-menurut Naruto* dan sikapnya pun hampir mirip. Lalu lirik matanya mengarah ke sebuah kaleng pokari sebagai sebuah gesture untuk Naruto.

Menyadari kekeliruannya, Naruto hanya menunduk-nunduk minta maaf sambil cengengesan.

"O-oh… maaf ya. Sungguh."

"Ya."

Setidaknya jawabannya tidak sama dengan si rambut pantat ayam itu. Naruto masih memperhatikan punggung sosok yang menjauhinya.

"Waduh gawat! Sudah jam segini!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat barang yang dibelinya untuk memastikan apakah tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Dan dengan cepat dirinya menunggu antrian.

"Selamat datang bla bla bla…"

Naruto tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kasir namun senyum lima jarinya tetap terpancar. Di pikirannya hanyalah pulang dan makan makanan enak dari sang 'ayah'.

Namun pikirannya segera buyar ketika sepasang tangan pucat menaruh sekaleng pokari dan coklat batangan di atas meja kasir tepatnya di sebelahnya. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiaannya.

Sosok di sampingnya memang memakai jaket sehingga bagian lengannya tertutupi. Namun ketika menaruh barang-barang tadi, dia menemukan sebuah strap yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan orang itu.

Iya,

Orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu.

Sebuah ingatan tak enak menghampiri kepalanya. Namun segera digubrisnya demi kepentingan mendesak seperti sekarang.

Namun belum sampai Naruto menghilangkan ingatan buruk mengenai ibunya yang dulu pernah mengenakan strap yang sama, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sepercik huruf kanji yang tertera disana.

Memang tidak lengkap sih.

Namun justru yang dibacanya malah di bagian yang sangat penting.

Tulisan yang dibaca 'Uchiha' tertera disana.

Uchiha?!

Oh, mungkin saja keluarganya Sasuke. Naruto pun tidak berani berkata apa-apa dan segera bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar. Meninggalkan sosok yang denga polosnya tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang diperhatika oleh orang yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket.

.

.

.

Naruto galau.

Sungguh galau.

Namun dia Cuma orang luar. Yang jelas dia segera menghilangkan keinginan untuk bertanya pada si rambut pantat ayam itu. Namun ketika dirinya menghilangkan keinginan untuk bertanya, justru yang muncul adalah senyuman sang ibu yang sedang sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Dan sang ibu saat itu juga memakai strap yang sama dengan sosok itu.

Naruto segera melupakan akan hal itu karena kemungkinan besar sang teme tidak mau membahasnya dengan orang lain. Dia paham betul jika berada di posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Yang jelas, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu saja.

.

.

.

"Mangkanya… kalau naik sepeda motor itu yang hati-hati dong! Masak sampai nyebur ke empang!"

"Sudah cukup kuliah singkatnya, Naruto. Aku mau tidur!"

"Walah… kayak beruang bunting aja. Woy bangun woy!"

"Ogah! Aku kan pasien. Pasien itu harus istirahat dudul! Sana pergi! Dasar kulit duren!"

"UAPA?! Kau ini enggak ada syukur-syukurnya ya! Gini-gini sepupumu ini mau jenguk kamu di tengah kesibukan yang ada! Woy! Jangan tidur woy!"

Naruto tida habis pikir. Niatnya ingin menjenguk sang sepupu jauhnya yang bernama Karin dengan maksud baik malah jadinya adu mulut tidak mutu satu sama lain. Dengan segera dinaikkannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang sepupu yang kakinya mengalami cedera akibat menaiki sepeda motor secara sembrono.

"Oke! Aku pulang! Cepetan sembuh ya! Dan jangan nyebur ke empang lagi!" ucap Naruto yang dibarengi dengan death-glare dari sang sepupu.

Dengan menghela napas panjang, matanya secara tidak sengaja menemukan siluet yang dkenalnya. Yah, kali ini Naruto yakin kalau sosok yang didepannya adalah teman sekelasnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Woy teme! Wah… enggak nyangka ketemu kamu disini!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari melewati para suster dengan gerakan yang cukup lincah. Ternyata mengikuti ekskul basket ada gunanya juga di lingkungan luar.

Sasuke pun berhenti dan menunggu Naruto dengan cara memperlambat langkahnya. Ketika menunggu Naruto yang bergerak meliuk-liuk kesana kemari, matanya menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"O-"

"Biar kutebak, kau keluyuran lagi?"

"Apa salahnya? Kan masih dalam areal rumah sakit?"

"Hah…."

"Kenapa? Salah?!"

"…."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke yang saat itu sedang adu pandangan. Namun Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dirinya telah berjasa sebagai sang 'ice-breaker' disini. Matanya terarah pada lawan bicara Sasuke dan dengan percaya diri diarahkannya sang jari telunjuk ke depan. Yah, ke sosok yang pernah ditemuinya di supermarket itu.

"Kau kan yang…"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kenalkan, ini Naruto dan Dobe, dia Sai."

Sosok itu hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka sedikit lalu segera mengatup. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah senyum palsu dan terlalu lebar bak rubah muncul diiringi oleh uluran tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Boku wa Sai desu."

"A-aa… ano…"

"Aku saudaranya Sasuke."

Sasuke? Bukankah saudaranya Sasuke itu Cuma Itachi yang sudah kuliah itu? Kok ada satu lagi ya? Ah mungkin saja dia adalah saudara jauhnya Sasuke. Begitulah isi pemikiran Naruto kala itu.

"Oo…. Gitu ya? Selisih berapa tahun emangnya? Kau kok terlihat hampir sama ya?"

Dengan polosnya dan senyumannya, Sai membalas sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sebelum melirik jahil ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Entahlah, pokoknya enggak sampai tahunan kok."

"Ooohhh… gitu ya? Pantesan kok kelihatan seumuran ya? Emangnya selisih beberapa bulan?"

"Enggak sampai bulanan kok selisihnya."

Sasuke yang agak gusar dengan Sai yang terus mempermainkan Naruto segera memecah aura tebak-tebakan yang dibangun oleh dua orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kami kembar."

Naruto hanya menganga sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian ke arah Sai yang tersenyum. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang hingga lehernya terasa kaku.

"HA?!"

"suaramu kebesaran," komen Sasuke. Dengan sekali gerakan dia segera menuju ke arah tempat duduk yang tersedia di pinggiran. Sai yang mengetahui maksud dari Sasuke segera mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sendiri malah berkacak pinggang di depan Sai dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan.

Matanya menerawang dan berusaha untuk menemukan kemiripan diantara keduanya. Hal yang paling mencolok adalah kulit Sai yang kelewat putih. Namun matanya segera terarah pada strap di pergelangan tangan Sai. Mungkinkah?

Namun Naruto tidak mau membahas tentang hal itu. Dia tahu dan kemungkinan besar Sai dirawat di ruang khusus dikarenakan penyakitnya yang telah akut ataupun kronis. Dan kembar?

"Wajahmu merusak pemandangan, Dobe."

"Urusai! Heh Teme! Kau kok bisa punya kembaran sih? Kok ga pernah cerita?! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kembaran! Keren…."

"Apanya yang keren?" tanya Sai. Sasuke hanya memainkan ponselnya. Namun Naruto tahu kalau mata sang raven terus mengawasi Sai. Diam-diam Naruto jadi ingat di film-film kalau anak kembar itu sesuatu banget.

"Ya keren aja gitu. Ne ne… apa kalian punya telepati gitu? Ya kayak ngerasa hal yang sama?"

"Hm? Maksudnya gimana?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu dengan gestur yang tidak Naruto mengerti, Sai sepertinya merespon maksdu dari Sasuke. Namun entah karena apa Sai malah sibuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya. Apa kau tidak dicari?"

Dicari?

Dan muncullah seorang suster paruh baya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. Suster itu hanya menunjukkan sikap kesal yang akhirnya luluh ketika Sai berdiri dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela napas.

"Haaduuh… Sai-kun, huft. Ternyata kau disini. Sudah waktunya minum obat. Apakah kau tidak ingin pulang liburan nanti? Oh ada Sasuke-kun rupanya… ne, bukankah Sai-kun ingin di rumah ketika Sasuke-kun liburan musim panas?"

Sai tidak begitu merespon perkataan sang suster dan hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto sempat melihat mata Sasuke melembut sepersekian detik dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Naruto merasa ikut prihatin.

Entah kenapa dia merasakan kalau Sai akan berakhir sama dengan ibunya yang meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Menyisakan sang ayah yang mengurusnya dan membiayainya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Awas lepas!" ucap Sai dengan muka polos yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan pemikiran jeleknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Namun Naruto mulai kepikiran mengenai para fangirling yang sibuk banjir nosebleed jika melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

Ya ampun,

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah bersyukur ataukah merasa priceless?

Pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Sai dna sang suster yang menuju ke gedung yang berbeda. Naruto sendiri tidak merasa asing akan keadaan ruangan yang cukup membuat Sasuke agak tertegun.

.

.

.

"Ano saa… ibuku dulu pernah sakit. Waktu itu aku masih SMP. Aku tidak tahu penyakitnya apa yang jelas ibuku dulu pernah dirawat di gedung yang suasananya sama dengan tempat Sai. Dia juga pernah memakai strap yang sama juga kok," ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua sikunya di belakang kepalanya sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Usut punya usut, Naruto menyadari akan isi pikiran Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau dirinya begitu penasaran akan Naruto yang familiar akan gedung yang ditempati Sai.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Naruto.

"Dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang jelas, sekarang aku tinggal bersama sang ayah."

Sasuke tidak membalas kalimat Naruto.

Dan Naruto memakluminya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Author's note:

Yup, setelah meninggalkan FFn selama beberapa periode, akhirnya Kasumi balik lagi nih. Entah kenapa ketika guling-guling di Kasur akhirnya dapet nih inspirasi. Niatannya bikin one-shoot tapi ternyata kejauhan dari standart Kasumi (Standartnya Kasumi itu kalau one-shoot itu konfliknya sudah mulai muncul maksimal di sekitar 2000 kata (?)) dan akhirnya Kasumi jadikan chapter-an aja soalnya sampai kesini masih termasuk dalam orientasi (?).

Gimana? Review?

Oh ya, Kasumi sebenernya bingung juga sih ini maunya jadi friendship Narusai apa romance Narusai. Ada masukan?

Jaa ne…


	2. Chapter 2

Kenalan,

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto dan chara-charanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei semata

.

.

.

"Dari angle yang begini, kalau memakai lensa yang begini…"

Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling belakang sebagai peserta seminar fotografi (beberapa anak jurnalis merasa kalau pesertanya kurang sehingga mereka mencomot beberapa anak secara random untuk mengikuti seminar dengan iming-iming gratisan) menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja bergabung.

Sasuke memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fotografi. Namun karena dia merupakan anggota OSIS yang mengurusi ekskul jurnalisitik, maka dia mau tidak mau mengikut saja. dia segera bergabung di dekat Naruto karena seluruh bangku depan telah terisi penuh.

Seorang panitia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarn putih yang berisi lima macam kue-kue untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria. Hal itu cukup membuat sang cewek yang memberikannya merasa kecewa. Naruto hanya menahan tawa sambil mengambil sepotong brownies.

Sasuke hanya mengambil kertas-kertas yang berisi materi yang disampaikan. Tanpa menoleh kea rah kotak yang masih saja dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah mengambil kertas-kertas materi, dimasukkannya kotak berisi kue-kue tadi ke dalam tas.

Naruto penasaran.

"Ne Teme."

"Hm?"

"Kalau enggak mau kasihkan aku aja. Di dalam kotak ada jajan yang mudah basi lho! Kan sayang dibuang…"

Sasuke mengambil kotak yang baru saja dimasukkannya ke dalam tas dan meneliti isinya. Naruto pun ikut-ikutan melongok ke dalam. Anjrit! Kuenya dobel-dobel porsinya! Apakah ini efek dari menjadi 'orang penting'?

"Kita pulangnya jam berapa?"

"E-eetoo…. Oh ya! Jam 12 an kali! Kan kita bebas setelah istirahat nanti!"

"Sou."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam tangannya dan membuat gerakan menghitung.

"Kurasa masih ada waktu," ucap Sasuke. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan menemukan Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Sasuke menghela napas dengan mengambilkan sebuah kue tart ukuran kecil untuk Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan takzim.

"Makasih brohhhh! Muahahaahaha!"

"Jika kau teruskan sekali lagi, kau akan mengganggu acara seminar- puh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menunduk dan terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa. Naruto mulai meraba dahi Sasuke namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Sasuke sudah kembali ke posisi stoic-nya lagi. Naruto mulai menanyakan kewarasan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"OI Teme! Kau tidak sedang menertawakanku,'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada was-was. Sasuke? Bercanda? Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke bercanda pasti akalnya sudah jauh dari batas normal.

"Aku hanya teringat akan impresi Sai mengenai dirimu."

Naruto melongo.

"Dia bilang kau harus menjauh dari anak-anak yang membawa balon."

Balon?

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya cari saja sendiri. Sai bilang dia tidak ingin kau tahu mengenai impresi yang dia pakai."

Walah!

Enggak Sasuke, enggak Sai, semuanya sama saja dan sukses membuat Naruto panas tepat di ubun-ubun. Apakah ini juga termasuk dalam sikap mereka sebagai anak yang kembar? Sampai sebegitunya?

"Ne Sasuke,"

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan daftar materi yang dipegangnya namun arah ekor matanya masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Sai sekolahnya dimana?"

Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arahnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas materi.

"Home-schooling."

"O-oh… njaa…"

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu masuk sekolah yang normal? Apa kau bercanda, Dobe?"

Naruto menyesal menanyakannya. Seharusnya dia bisa mempertimbangkan segalanya sebelum bertanya dan sekarang jadinya begini. Naruto hanya bergerak canggung dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan pemateri. Meskipun dirinya hanya berpura-pura dan lebih melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan pemateri dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Sorry ya."

"Hm?"

Dan entah kenapa Naruto benar-benar 'tidak tega'.

.

.

.

"Woy Teme! Kau masih punya catatan yang dulu itu engga? Tentang sifat koligatif larutan apa unsur yang gitu-gitu?"

Sasuke hanya menengok sedikit dan kembali menata buku-bukunya. Untuk ukuran cowok cool, pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau susunan buku di dalam tasnya benar-benar teratur. Buku-buku diurutkan dari yang ukuran paling luas yang berada di belakang dan yang berukuran sempit di depan. Naruto sendiri sampai terperangah. Benar-benar cowok idaman pria.

"Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran kimia," ucap Sasuke singkat dan agak menjauh dari topic yang disebutkan oleh Naruto. Namun sebagai sahabat yang sudah paham tingkah laku Sasuke, Naruto tahu maksud SAsuke.

"Njaa…. Aku ke rumah kamu saja ya! Kan kimianya masih tiga hari lagi. Minjem catetanmu dulu ya! Biar aku fotokopi…"

Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria.

Naruto tertawa bahagia.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja meminjam catatan para siswi yang berada di kelasnya. Selain tulisan mereka bagus-bagus dan setara dengan buku paket mata pelajaran, rasanya kurang afdol saja kalau tidak minta tolong sama sahabat dekatnya dulu.

Sasuke saja tidak keberatan kok.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil diiringi Naruto yang malah sibuk bersiul-siul penuh kebahagiaan. Catatan Sasuke itu sudah persis bak buku paket isinya. Cuma bedanya hanyalah lebih ringkas saja. berbeda sekali dengan catatan Naruto yang isinya Cuma rumus-rumus dan bagan-bagan sok pinter yang ujung-ujungnya ketika di baca lagi, si empunya bingung itu rumus apa.

Mereka memasuki rumah Sasuke yang bergaya ala Jepang tradisional. Naruto sampai kebingungan mau bagaimana dan lebih baik menunggu si empunya rumah masuk duluan dengan tujuan agar dia bisa meniru segala macam gerakan Sasuke.

Dan ketika sampai di ruang tengah, Naruto hampir saja melompat kaget ketika menemukan sesuatu yang berada di atas sofa. Sasuke menghela napas berat dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Dengan perlahan ditepuknya sesuatu yang mirip bahu (courtesy of Naruto sebenernya).

Dan sosok di balik selimut itu segera terbangun. Dan Naruto pun terperanjat ketika melihat si kulit pucat itu lagi. Sai terbangun dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Maaf ketiduran."

"Hn."

Naruto pun hanya bisa duduk di bawah sambil menyaksikan Sai yang beringsut mengganti posisi tubuhnya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Sasuke pun mengambil _space_ yang tersedia dan segera melepaskan tas ranselnya.

"Siapa yang naruh?"

Naruto cengo.

Apanya yang naruh?

"O-oh, entahlah. Mungkin saja Onii-san."

"Itachi masih mau pulang tiga hari lagi."

"Mana kutahu. Seingatku aku sedang menonton televise dan tahu-tahu kau membangunkanku."

"Jam berapa?"

"Enggak tahu."

Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap Sai tajam. Naruto bahkan berniat untuk mencari perlindungan di kantor polisi terdekat. Namun Sai yang berada di depan Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya bak melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan normalnya. Sungguh, Naruto hanya bisa bertindak sebagai penonton disini. Meskipun dia lebih memilih duduk-duduk dan (pura-pura )sibuk dengan tasnya , percakapan di atas sofa lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau susah tidur tadi malam?"

"Hm?"

"Lupakan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak berisi kue yang didapatkannya dari acara seminar fotografi tadi. Jadi ini maksudnya Sasuke menyimpan kotak berisi kue-kue tadi? Untuk dikasihkan ke Sai?

"Hm?"

Sai dengan polosnya masih menggosok kedua tangannya dengan lengan kanannya. Ketika disodori sebuah kotak, Sai hanya menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya dan melirik Sasuke dengan mata kirinya yang memicing.

Karena tidak sabar, Sasuke hanya mendorong kotak itu hingga ke dada Sai dan melepaskannya. Diluar perkiraan Naruto, Sai dengan reflek menangkap kotak itu dengan satu tangan.

'Kurasa dia tidak terlalu parah dari yang kuperkirakan.'

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di benak Naruto sekarang. Sasuke hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang sibuk melihat-lihat bagian luar kotak yang baru saja diterimanya. Sedangkan Sasuke kelihatannya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang cengengesan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kotak yang dipegang oleh Sai.

"Buka aja. Dia bela-belain enggak nyicipin isinya demi kamu lho."

"Sou."

Sai pun membuka kotak itu dan reaksi muka yang berbinar-binar (yang dinanti Naruto) tidak muncul. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datar sambil menilik-nilik isi kue yang ada bak kue-kue itu begitu asing di matanya.

Hingga Sai mengambil sebuah kue yang Naruto ketahui bernama kue 'mochi'. Sai hanya memandanginya dan pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang cengo.

"Ini cara makannya gimana? Digigit gitu? Kok lengket gini?"

Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling di atas tatami.

"Woah! Sai! Becandamu kelewatan bener dah! Masak enggak pernah ketemu sama tuh kue sih?! Aneh-aneh saja!"

Namun ekspresi serius Sai membuat Naruto bersikap kikuk. Dia segera menghampiri Sai dan mengambil satu lagi kue mochi untuk mengajari Sai. Dengan gaya sok seorang Sensei yang 'ahli', dia mengajari Sai cara makannya.

"Ini ya… diginiin… terus dimakan… hoaaaammm…. Dan humpphhnyaaahhh…. Nyem-nyem-nyem…."

Sai hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Namun apa daya, mulut si pemakan segala ala Naruto tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan Sai yang masih 'belajar'. Alhasil, Sai terbatuk-batuk dan suaranya menggema di mansion Uchiha yang begitu kental suasana tradisionilnya.

Naruto segera berlari ke tempat yang disebut sebagai 'dapur'. Dengan cepat diraihnya sebuah ceret untuk menuangkan segelas air di dalamnya. Dan Naruto pun dengan perlahan membantu Sai untuk minum.

Belum sampai tiga teguk, keadaan 'diperparah' ketika pintu dari ruang keluarga dibuka secara kasar. Dan muncullah Sasuke dengan keadaan masih memakai boxer dan menenteng kaos berwarna biru tua. Tubuhnya yang topless membuat kedua saksi mata menganga.

"SAI!"

Dan Naruto pun mulai membuat kesimpulan kalau datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha dapat membuatmu membakar kalori di perut lebih banyak dibandingkan melakukan dribble dan pivot selama satu jam penuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma tersedak waktu makan kue tadi."

Namun Sasuke masih memiliki aura tidak percaya di wajahnya. Dia bahkan melupakan dirinya yang masih dalam kondisi yang mampu membuat para fangirl nosebleed berjamaah (menjadi anggota ekskul kendo cukup baik untuk mengimbangi antara kegiatannya yang cukup padat dan butuh 'pembentukan tubuh' ideal) dan menghampiri Sai dan Naruto. Diliriknya Naruto yang cengengesan dan ditemukan sisa kue mochi di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Siapa suruh kau makan kuenya?" ucap Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yang paling kuat. Naruto menunduk dengan takzim dan segera meminta maaf.

"Iya iya deh! Besok kuganti kuenya…."

"Kenapa harus ganti? Aku kan tidak keberatan. Lagipula ini kan punyaku," jawab Sai dengan polosnya dan suaranya sukses memecahkan suasana panas yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa yang waktu itu?"

"Hm? Yang mana?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas kekalahan.

"Sou. Kau sudah lupa."

"?"

"Lupakan."

Sai cemberut.

"Semuanya lupakan. Ini lupakan, itu lupakan. Mananya yang harus kuingat?" ucap Sai dengan agak sedikit penekanan. Namun di detik berikutnya, tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sai menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"Soudesukana…. Jadi begitu… ya?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan maksud menenangkan Sai. Sai hanya melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tidak senang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto kebingungan. Sasuke yang awalnya berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya segera berbalik tajam ketika Sai bangkit dari sofa.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut, Sai lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat dikemukakan oleh Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau pergi, beli pokari, ittekimasu," ucap Sai dingin dan berjalan keluar. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menaikkan tangan kanannya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu di depannya. Lalu dilihatnya Sai yang telah menghilang.

Dengan cepat dihampirinya Sasuke dan ditepuknya bahu sang raven.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kejar dia, bodoh!" ucap Naruto. Namun Sasuke sepertinya lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Naruto geram dan berlari untuk mengejar Sai yang sudah di jalan.

Dengan cepat Naruto segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengejar Sai. Meskipun dia masih merasa sebagai orang luar, entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu déjà vu. Dia hanya merasakan kalau semuanya akan memburuk jika hal sesepele ini tidak segera ditangani.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Author's note:

Yeah! I'm back! –abaikan.

Gomen for the late update. Sebenernya Kasumi udah bikin 'oath' kalau di waktu luang bakalan Kasumi terusin. Tapi gara-gara ada temen Kasumi yang ngasih anime dengan muka mencurigakan akhirnya dia sukses bikin Kasumi fangirlingan ama tokoh yang pengisi suaranya Junichi Suwabe (itu tuh, yang juga ngisi suaranya sang panther di fandom anime olahraga sebelah….)

Yup, mohon abaikan dan disini Kasumi udah mantepin kalau jadinya ini friendship Sasu-Sai-Naru. Ada yang keberatan? Kasumi tidak peduli-plaakkk!

Yang jelas, bakal ada banyak kejutan disini. Berhubung Kasumi seringnya Cuma bikin family doang soalnya….

Akhir kata,

See you in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto semata.

.

.

.

Naruto segera mempercepat larinya bak melakukan _buzzer beater_ ketika melihat sosok Sai yang berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku samping jaketnya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto tidak dapat mengerem laju larinya dan berakhir dengan menabrak punggung Sai yang-

Namun sepertinya Sai memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus dengan menghindar ke arah kiri sebelum tabrakan terjadi. Dan dengan cepat ditariknya kerah belakang Naruto agar cowok berambut kuning cerah itu tidak terjungkal ke depan (kebetulan di depan mereka ada lubang yang cukup _horror_ untuk ukuran lubang aspal di jalan raya).

"Uwogh! Uhuk-uhuk! Sai!" Naruto yang niatnya memarahi Sai karena tarikan di tengkuk itu dihadapkan pada Sai yang bersikap _stoic_ sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Teringat akan tujuan utamanya, Naruto berniat untuk memulai percakapan saja.

"Kenapa lari tergesa-gesa begitu? Dan bukankah arah rumahmu itu berlawanan?"

Apa?!

Sai hanya memandang datar wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba membesar di depannya dengan aura terkejut ala komik. Namun Naruto segera kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu aja."

Walah! Enggak Sasuke, enggak juga Sai. Dua-dua bener-bener dah…

"Ditanya malah begitu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku Cuma asal tahu saja."

"Humph!"

"Ngambek?"

Naruto segera menunduk dan menyamakan langkah dengan Sai. _Konbini_ yang dituju oleh Sai masih cukup jauh dan langkah kaki Sai cukup lambat.

"Lalu?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dengan muka terkejut (lagi). Dan Sai hanya menghela napas. Naruto pun dengan agak ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Kamu enggak bilang kalau _konbini_ yang kamu maksud itu yang jauh begitu. Enggak takut dicariin Sasuke?"

"Kenapa? Apakah aku terlihat seperti bocah yang gampang hilang gitu?" ucap Sai dengan nada innosen. Padahal Naruto berharap lebih dari itu.

"Kau takut aku ngambek? Woy Naruto! Mukamu!"

"Hehehe…. Wa-warui…"

"Hah…."

"Nde-"

"Buat apa aku ngambek? Buang-buang tenaga. Kau sudah berteman dengannya berapa lama? Kalau kau bisa mengenalnya, maka kau tahu sikapnya," ucap Sai enteng. Naruto hanya menatap jauh ke depan. Hal tersebut hampir membuat Sai merasa kalau dirinya menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

Memangnya,

Siapa Naruto itu?

Dia itu temannya Sasuke.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya membuat Sai menghentikan sikap paranoidnya. Namun tanpa disangka Naruto malah tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian tengkuknya. Membuat Sai agak terkejut (dengan gesture berupa mata yang agak membesar dalam waktu sepersekian detik, cukup untuk membuat lawan bicara tidak menyadarinya).

"Hyaa… aku kan baru bisa dekat dengannya ketika tahun ajaran ini. Ya maklum aja deh… hehehe…."

Respon yang jauh dari apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Sou."

"Ne ne… apakah hubungan kalian kaya gitu?"

"Gitu gimana?"

"Ya yang kaya tadi…"

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Ya Cuma mau tahu doang kok… masa enggak boleh?"

"Masih memikirkan aku yang marah akibat insiden tadi ya? Tenang saja, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya merasa jengkel saja."

"O-oo…."

"Lagipula kenapa sekhawatir itu? Aku saja yang mengalaminya tidak sampai sebegitunya. Sasuke apalagi."

"Tapi kan-"

"Tenang saja. kenalilah Sasuke dan kau bakalan tahu sendiri kok. Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu. Yang jelas beginilah kami."

"Yokatta…"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau khawatir tentang dirimu yang menjadi pemicu?"

"HA?!"

"Naruto…. Mukamu itu lho!"

.

.

.

Naruto hanya ber-facepalm ria ketika mengetahui tujuan Sai untuk mendatangi _konbini_ yang letaknya jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan alasan berupa disana ada onigiri favoritnya dan…. Pokari?

Namun dia hanya bisa mengikuti Sai dan akhirnya pergi ke stan yang memajang roti-roti ukuran sedang. Sai sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatannya berupa _scanning_ berbagai onigiri. Ketika mata Sai menunjukkan ketertarikan dan mengambil salah satu onigiri, matanya akan ber-'oh' ria lalu dengan perlahan ditaruhnya kembali ke rak.

Mungkinkah…

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tiga bungkus roti melon dan juga roti kare segera menghampiri Sai yang masih saja sibuk dengan stan onigiri. Hingga dirinya melihat sebuah hoodie yang cukup familiar di matanya. Jangan bilang kalau itu…

Belum sampai Naruto menerka-nerka,sosok berhoodie itu segera menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya plus lambaian tangan.

"Yo Naruto! Tumben kok mampir kesini!"

"Yo'i! lagi pengen aja. Sibuk dengan ekskul baseball lagi ya, Kiba?"

"Yup. Lagi sibuk ama anak-anak baru yang masih belajar dasar-dasarnya. Wogh! Beli apaan tuh?"

"Hehehe…-"

Naruto pun teringat akan Sai yang akhirnya tidak jadi membeli onigiri dan lebih memilih sebotol pokari dan roti ukuran sedang. Dengan cepat dia berjalan mundur dan melambai ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun menoleh ke arah tujuan Naruto dan matanya terbuka secara cepat.

"Kenalin ini temenku, namanya Sai. Sai, ini Kiba anak yang jago main baseball di sekolahku!" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sai bak seseorang yang akrab dan berteman dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

'Teman?'

'Apakah itu benar?'

"Wogh! Kalo dilihat-lihat kau itu mirip Sasuke yang enggak makek gell rambut ya! Kenalin! Kiba Inuzuka!" ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sai. Sai sendiri masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Sehingga Kiba merasa terabaikan.

"Woy! Keburu keram nih!" canda Kiba yang menyadari kalau Sai sedang melamun. Naruto pun menyentil pelipis kanan Sai.

"It-itte!"

"Ditawarin jabat tangan itu lho!" ucap Naruto bak ibu-ibu yang anaknya tidak mau menerima pemberian dari tetangga sebelah. Sai hanya mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang agak nyeri dan menatap ke arah Kiba yang malah sibuk menahan tawa. Diarahkannya tatapannya ke bawah dna ditemukannya uluran tangan dari sang empunya.

"O-oh…" ucap Sai agak terkejut dan menjabat tangan Kiba. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Kiba ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Cuma gitu doang?!" ucap Kiba sok dramatis.

'Hey, namamu siapa?'

'Ooo… gitu ya? Salam kenal ya?'

' **Siapa ya?** '

"Sai. Uchiha Sai," ucap Sai dengan nada tanpa semangat hidup. Namun hint yang dikeluarkannya secara tidak sadar segera terhapuskan oleh tatapan tidak percaya dari Kiba dan wajah penuh kemenangan dari Naruto bak seorang siswa yang membenarkan penjelasan guru di kelas.

"Ya ampun! Pantesan kok mirip ama Samurai-man yang dari kelasmu itu, Naruto! Ternyata…. Sama-sama Uchiha-nya toh…. Eh, kamu kenal sama yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha gak?" tanya Kiba dengan muka harap-harap cemas. Sai berniat untuk menjawab namun segera disela oleh Naruto yang entah kenapa memegangi rambutnya dan membentuk sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Belum sampai disitu juga, tangan Naruto mengarahkan tangannya untuk melipa di depan dada.

Dengan muka bak orang yang berhasil membuat replica Monalisa dengan tangan sendiri, Naruto tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Kiba malah sweatdrop ria.

"Masa enggak tahu sih?"

"Kalau maksudmu dia punya hubungan kekerabatan sama Sasuke, aku juga udah tahu, Naruto," ucap Kiba dengan muka bergaris-garis biru. Jangan lupakan sweatdropnya. Namun disini dia malah prihatin pada Sai yang pasrah 'dibentuk-bentuk' oleh setan kuning itu.

"Sini ya, biar kuberi tahu. Bukannya kenal lagi! Dia itu saudara kembarnya Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan muka seorang siswa yang menjelaskan kalau sendi putar itu adanya di leher. Kiba melongo dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sai yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pantesan! Eh tapi kok enggak identic gitu ya? Ah… jangan bikin fitnah lu, Naruto!" ucap Kiba sambil melambai-lambai tidak jelas di depan Naruto yang agak gusar. Sai sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan akan hal itu. Mereka kan bukan kembar identic yang berasal dari satu sel telur yang akhirnya membelah menjadi dua embrio. Mereka kan cuma dua sel telur yang diproduksi bersama-sama dan terbuahi bersama-sama.

Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan ketika mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya tidak mirip dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika dia masih 'sekolah' dulu, dirinya dan Sasuke pernah dijadikan 'kuis' mengenai siapa yang anak angkat dan siapa yang anak kandung sebenarnya.

Hal itu terjadi sebelum dia menyadari bahwa bukan mengenai proses terbentuknya sel telur yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Sasuke tidka identic seperti anak kembar pada umumnya.

Melainkan karena alasan _lain_.

'Ah… masa lalu…'

'Dan sekarang masih terus berjalan…'

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mengingat akan hal itu. Tersenyum akan ke-'konyol' annya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadarinya salah mengartikan senyum sinis dari seorang Sai yang disamakan dengan senyum menahan tawa ala Sasuke.

"Emangnya kembar itu harus identic ya? Hah… buka wawasan dikit dong… noh lihat! Sai sampai nahan tawa itu lho! Jangan malu-maluin dong! " ucap Naruto dengan muka marah yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng karena tidak mengetahui clue yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Terus kalo misalnya anak kembar itu harus identik kaya Sakon-senpai sama Ukon-senpai berarti mukanya Sakura sama Sasori itu sama dong!"

Yups,

Dua kembar pengantin yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumah mereka sukses dibuat bersin secara bersamaan akibat apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ooo… kembarnya yang enggak langsung ya… warui warui… haduh… jadi salah persepsi gini ya? Eh, sudah sore nih! Aku duluan ya!" ucap Kiba sambil melambai menuju ke kasir. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri membalas lambaian Kiba dengan sikap cengengesannya.

"Nde, sudah selesai belum? Dan kenapa jalan-jalan di stan onigiri akhirnya Cuma dapet itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barang bawaan Sai. Sai hanya menaikkan kedua bahu dan berjalan mendahului Naruto yang masih dalam mode penuh tanya.

"Walah! Tungguin woy!"

.

.

.

"Aku bawa Hp."

Sai hanya menoleh penuh tanya ke arah Naruto yang sibuk memakan roti melonnya. Menyadari tatapan Sai, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dan kembali fokus ke arah jalanan beraspal yang terus menerus kejatuhan tetesan air hujan dengan frekuensi yang cukup banyak.

"Enggak niat telepon rumah?"

Sai hanya menggeleng sambil membuka segel minumannya. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumah jikalau dirinya dan Naruto bersikap nekat menerobos rintikan hujan sebelum rintikan kecil berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras. Namun entah kenapa Naruto dengan beribu macam alasan mengajak (baca: memaksa) untuk berteduh di halte bus.

Dan disinilah mereka.

Naruto yang sibuk memandangi jatuhnya rintikan hujan dan Sai yang terus saja menunjukkan tampang gusar akan rintikan hujan yang seakan-akan mengajaknya berkelahi. Naruto yang menyadari akan hal itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Enggak usah."

"Lupa nomor telepon rumah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sai hanya menggeleng karena teringat perkataan sang ibu mengenai dirinya yang _**dulunya**_ berbakat dalam hal mengingat apapun dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Enggak."

"Enggak takut dicariin Sasuke? Atau kau memang marah mengenai hal tadi?" canda Naruto yang ternyata menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Sai memang ngambek pada sang kakak kembar. Mengetahui kalau asumsinya benar, Naruto pun ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Sai lebih memilih fokus ke arah kemasan roti yang dipegangnya, lalu dengan perlahan dibukanya bungkusan roti itu dan diarahkannya ke arah Naruto yang masih ngakak.

"Eh, enggak dah… enggak usah…" ucap Naruto sok tidak kepingin roti isi daging yang dimasak bumbu teriyaki. Namun Sai sudah menduga akan hal itu yang berakibat pada dirinya yang menyodori roti itu ke arah Naruto sampai…

"Hehehe… njja… kuambil separuh ya… eh kedapetan dagingnya. Ini kubalikin," ucap Naruto sambil kikuk sendiri ketika dirinya mendapatkan potongan rotinya yang ada dagingnya sedangkan si empunya Cuma rotinya doang. Namun sebelum Naruto memotong (lagi) di bagian yang sudah dia ambil, Sai segera menarik bungkusan rotinya dan memakan isinya yang tinggal separuh.

Naruto akhirnya (harap-harap) mau tak mau memakan bagiannya.

Andaikan saja yang disebelahnya adalah anak sekelasnya (kecuali Sasuke), dijamin mereka akan terpingkal-pingkal akan ulah Naruto. Sedangkan Sai (dan Sasuke) hanya menganggap bahwa hal itu biasa terjadi di dunia ini. Dia hanya memakan dalam diam sambil sibuk mencuri lirik ke arah Sai yang menghela napas kesal ketika hujan semakin deras.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Sasuke itu sebenarnya kembar identik," ucap Sai tiba-tiba sebelum meneguk pokari yang sejak tadi berdiri manis di sebelahnya. Naruto yang sibuk mengunyah akhirnya tersedak. Membuat Sai mengulurkan pokari ke arahnya.

Sungguh,

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa bak orang yang tidak punya 'modal'.

"O-oo.. apakah kalian pernah berpisah gitu? Jadinya agak beda dikit gitu?"

Sai hanya bersandar sambil menatap langit-langit halte.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya," ucap Sai singkat. Naruto baru menyadari alasannya ketika strap di pergelangan tangan Sai masuk ke dalam area pandangnya. Membuatnya menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sai. Dan Naruto tergoda untuk bercerita mengenai ibunya.

"Kenapa kau masih memakai strap itu?"

Sai menoleh ke arah pergelangan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang meneguk pokari sekali lagi. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berbicara sambil memperhatikan tetesan air yang terus menerus membasahi bumi.

"Kau tahu, ibuku dulu pernah memakainya. Saat itu aku masih kecil sehingga aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dan ketika aku sudah cukup umur untuk menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat."

Sai hanya terdiam dan Naruto tahu kalau Sai menginginkan kelanjutannya. Dia menarik napas untuk menghilangkan rasa perih di dadanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat senyuman sang ibu.

"Namun setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk membuat ibuku merasakan kehidupan yang 'normal'," ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menaruh botol pokari yang tinggal seperempat isinya di antara dirinya dan Sai.

"Karena aku dapat bersikap biasa-biasa saja di depannya. Aku baru menyadarinya dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya Okaa-san tidak mengingat akan keadaannya barang sekejab saja."

Lalu Naruto menepuk bahu Sai.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya kan? Namun… kurasa mereka sayang padamu. Dan itu terjadi secara reflek. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.. tapi kau mengalaminya kan? Dan aku yakin entah minimal sepersekian detik di dalam hatimu menginginkan hal yang 'normal'."

Hening kembali menyelimuti ketika Naruto menarik telapak tangannya. Merasa memiliki 'utang budi', akhirnya Sai memberanikan diri untuk menatap hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Aku membenci hujan."

Namun Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sai berniat untuk membalas budi.

"Tentu saja. kalau keadaannya begini ya pastinya benci sama yang namanya hujan," ucap Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya akibat rasa gusar pada hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya turun.

"Karena hujan menguak keadaan tubuhku disaat yang tidak tepat."

Naruto mencoba untuk mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Sai.

"Aku punya banyak teman dulunya. Namun karena aku jarang bertemu akibat hujan itu akhirnya aku meragukan kata teman."

Ditolehnya Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menjadi teringat akan Naruto yang menyebut dirinya sebagai teman di hadapan Kiba tadi.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud untuk menyinggung. Namun dulu aku punya teman baik. Dan karena aku yang jarang bertemu dan bermain bersama lagi, akhirnya kami menjadi 'teman'. Dan ketika kita sulit untuk berpapasan di jalan, lama kelamaan status kami hanya sebagai 'kenalan'."

Naruto hanya terdiam.

Jadi itu maksudnya?

"Kau mengenalkan dan mengakuiku sebagai teman di hadapan Kiba. Dan hal itu sama persis dengan yang dilakukan oleh dia."

"Jadi itu maksudmu? Ketahuilah, aku tidak akan seperti dia kok. Aku menyadari makna seorang teman."

Naruto mendongak dan melihat kalau hujan sudah mulai reda. Sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

"Kena hujan dikit enggak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kau kan make hoodie. Aku khawatir kalau Sasuke jadi samurai beneran di jaman edo akibat saudaranya ngambek terus memutuskan untuk minggat," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan membunyikan buku-buku tangannya.

Dan Sai hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

Hujan pun reda secara perlahan-lahan, namun ketika mereka mencapai pertengahan jalan, cuaca mulai membaik. Sai menurunkan hoodie-nya dan disambut dengan Naruto yang memberikan ekspesi 'apa-kubilang-?'

Namun ketika mereka sampai di gerbang rumah Sai, Naruto segera menarik tubuh Sai. Sai sendiri hanya melebarkan matanya dan ditanggapi dengan muka menahan tawa dari Naruto.

"Noh liat! Saudaramu kepalanya mau botak tuh! Dari tadi bingung di depan rak payung!" bisik Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mukanya sudah memerah menahan tawa. Sai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Tbc…

See you next chap… ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

A/N : disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu berjudul 'This love' yang dinyanyikan oleh Angela Aki plus "I'll be your home" yang dinyanyiin sama Rin Oikawa selama membaca fic ini. Meskipun tema lagunya cinta-cintaan, tapi menurut Kasumi lagunya agak ada berasa dikit ama chapter ini.

.

'Yang kutahu dan yang selalu kuingat adalah _diriku_ yang memiliki _hutang_ yang tak pernah bisa kubayar darimu.'

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, dia merasa bak seseorang yang begitu bodohnya bermain api di dekat alcohol yang sedang terbuka tutupnya. Perkataan Naruto baru bisa dicerna olehnya ketika sosok berambut kuning terang itu melesat pergi dan tak terlihat punggungnya lagi. Ketika dirinya berada dalam suasana yang cukup tenang, barulah dia menyadari kalau _ada_ yang salah pada perkataannya.

Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah Sai sendiri. Baru pertama kalinya selama dia mengenal Sai (dan Sai yang mengenalnya), dirinya _mampu_ membuat saudaranya itu merasa jengkel.

Padahal,

Seingatnya dulu,

Sai tidak pernah merasakan jengkel.

Ataupun perasaan marah

Senang pun jarang.

Dan sekarang…

Sai _sudah bisa_ menunjukkan dirinya kalau dia sedang jengkel dan marah.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa senang ataukah khawatir.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sarkastik ketika melihat Naruto yang belum membawa pulang Sai. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari. Kemungkinan besar Naruto sedang sibuk menyuruh-nyuruh Sai untuk pulang.

Dan menurutnya…

Sai akan pulang…

Mengingat akan pemikiran Sai yang _seperti itu_

Tidak perlu diminta pulang…

Sai akan pulang sendiri…

Namun selintas pemikiran muncul di benaknya…

Mengenai Sai yang mampu menunjukkan _perasaaannya_ ..

Heh…. Sai memang sejak dahulu dapat menunjukkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Dia tidak jauh beda dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak memiliki _sesuatu_ yang harus ditunjukkan.

Sasuke mendongak.

Langit kebiruan mulai berubah menjadi agak gelap dan semakin menggelap. Hujan akan segera turun dan belum ada tanda-tanda mengenai Naruto yang menyeret-nyeret Sai di depan pagar. Mengingat akan hal itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa. Dia membayangkan Sai yang ikut-ikut saja ditarik-tarik oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri akan berceloteh seperti ibu-ibu yang anaknya bandel tidak mau pulang ketika petang.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi rerumputan di depannya.

Sebentar lagi sang ayah akan pulang dari kerjanya.

Sang ibu pun juga akan pulang.

Kakaknya (dan Sai) mempercepat tugasnya dan akan pulang esok hari.

Dia merasa kalau keluarganya akan terasa 'penuh' kembali besok. Ada dirinya yang duduk di sebelah sang ayah, Itachi yang sibuk menarik-narik Sai dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersebelahan, sang ibu yang sibuk mengambilkan nasi tambahan untuk sang kakak tertua (Itachi selalu makan yang paling banyak dengan alasan kalau dirinya jarang menemukan masakan rumahan di apartemennya), sang ayah yang bersikap netral namun diam-diam memperhatikan ketiga anaknya dalam lirikan sepersekian detik dan Sai yang makan dalam diam.

Ya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah berkata kalau Sai memiliki 'kelainan'. Dia sering memperhatikan Sai ketika hanya ada mereka berdua dan sebuah tv yang menyala di depan mereka.

Sai tidak pernah 'merasakan' apa-apa.

Rasa yang dimaksud disini adalah perasaan secara psikologis. Terkadang Sasuke sering menemukan Sai dalam tatapan kosong.

'Disini agak sakit.'

Membayangkan Sai yang dengan wajah datar dan berkata demikian membuatnya teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah Sai jarang bertemu teman-temannya lagi. Ketika Sasuke menemani Sai ke tempat lain sementara kedua orang tuanya sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan sang dokter…

'Ne, bisakah aku kuliah dan menjadi seorang guru?'

Bagi seorang saudara yang baik, tentu saja jawabannya adalah, 'Tentu saja!'. Namun hal yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya adalah nada sarkastis yang ikut mengiringi pertanyaan Sai.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Dan Sai hanya bisa melihat ke depan sambil melihat-lihat guguran pohon maple yang begitu indah dimatanya. Tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas berat.

Secara tak sadar disentuhnya pinggang bagian kirinya.

Permainan Kendo-nya yang cukup terkenal.

Kemampuan atletik-nya yang mampu membuat orang berdecak kagum.

Ketahanan tubuhnya yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Gomen ne…." desisnya lirih sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Hujan rintik-rintik serasa bagaikan lullaby yang membelai indra pendengarannya dan menimbulkan rasa rileks yang melegakan.

Namun tidak cukup melegakan ketika sebuah sembilu imajiner mengiris jantungnya. Lalu dia menyadari akan sesuatu.

'Oh, kurasa ini yang dirasakan olehnya.'

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terus menimbulkan bunyi berdetak setiap pergantian detik. Sudah dua jam dan Sai belum kembali juga. Biasanya Sai akan pulang dengan sendirinya. Dirinya juga tidak suka memberikan perhatian berlebih pada Sai.

Namun perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Dia hanya merasakan perasaan campur aduk yang tidak karuan saat ini. Humph, apakah ini akibat dari beberapa minggu _bersama_ dengan Sai dulu?

Namun meskipun mereka telah _berpisah_ (lebih tepatnya dipisah), Sasuke sering merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk seperti ini. Diliriknya rintik-rintik hujan yang telah berubah menjadi hujan deras di balik kaca teras rumahnya. Sepertinya hujan ingin mengokohkan keinginannya bahwa dia tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Sungguh

Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan khawatir yang begitu besar pada Sai. Sejak dulu dia selalu berusaha untuk mencari jawaban mengenai hujan dan hubungannya dengan sistem sirkulasi. Dan rasa penasarannya pada hujan ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Sai yang membenci hujan.

Sasuke dapat memakluminya.

Karena hujan adalah sesuatu yang mengubah hidup Sai secara drastis.

.

.

.

Digelengkan kepalanya dan dengan segera diraihnya sebuah jaket untuk dirinya (dia tahu kalau Sai suka sekali memakai jaket sehinga tidak perlu membawakan Sai jaket) dan beranjak menuju ke tempat payung. Terdapat tiga buah payung dengan warna yang berbeda pula. Tiap anggota keluarga memiliki satu dan sang ibu dengan baik hati melebihkan dua buah payung seandainya ada teman dari anaknya yang menolak diajak menginap karena hujan.

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan sebuah payung berwarna hitam serta gantungan kunci penguin berwarna hitam yang duduk manis di tatakan payung. Sudah berapa lama payung itu tidak disentuh?

Oh ya,

Sejak yang punya menginjak bangku SD ya?

Terselip rasa geli ketika menyadari kalau dulunya sang ibu membelikan dua payung dengan model yang sama namun warna yang berbeda. Yang satu dominan warna hitam dan yang satunya dominan warna biru gelap.

Yang satunya sering terpakai…

Yang satunya hanya pernah disentuh sekali oleh yang punya…

Kini si payung dominan warna hitam duduk sendirian tanpa sang partner yang ternyata telah rusak lebih dahulu. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Andaikan saja nasib yang punya sama dengan payung dominan hitam itu, pastinya…

Akan sangat…

Entahlah…

Senang mungkin?

Sasuke sendiri bingung tentang bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaannya. Hubungannya dengan Sai cukup renggang. Namun mereka mampu memahami satu sama lain tanpa perlunya komunikasi yang berarti. Sehingga mereka dapat saling toleransi dan memahami mood masing-masing.

Mungkin karena toleransi itulah yang menyebabkan mereka semakin merenggang…

Ataukah…

Akibat mereka yang jarang bertatap muka seiring berjalannya waktu?

Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau lamunannya hampir membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat berhasil mengagetkan dirinya. Kebetulan Naruto sudah siap dengan kamera handphone-nya untuk mengabadikan moment terhina bagi seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin namun hot di mata para cewek.

Sayangnya,

Sai agak berbaik hati dengan membuat bunyi langkahnya terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sasuke menyadari…

Kalau dirinya benar-benar mengenal Sai seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri…

Diliriknya Sai yang bersandar di pintu masuk rumah. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan para burung gereja yang berterbangan. Lalu matanya beralih pada rerumputan yang terlhat begitu segar akibat berkah dari yang maha kuasa.

'Maaf…'

Namun kata itu tak bisa Sasuke ucapkan secara spontan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu iri pada Naruto yang bertipe asal ceplos di depan Sai. Sedangkan dirinya, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Sai sendiri melepaskan tali sepatunya dan Sasuke dengan reflek menyingkir dari pintu masuk untuk membiarkan Sai lewat. Sai menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum.

'Daijoubudesu yo!'

Setidaknya itulah yang dapat diartikan oleh Sasuke dari senyum seorang Sai. Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum karena Sai yang dia inginkan berangsur-angsur 'membaik'.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya seorang perusak suasana malah sibuk menolehkan kepalanya dari kanan (ke arah Sasuke) dan ke kiri (ke arah Sai). Dan entah secara kebetulan atau apa, Sai dan Sasuke secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung berjingkat dan melambaikan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Waduh udah jam segini nih! Walah kapan aku belajarnya nanti?! Ya udah deh aku pamit duluan ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang cengo setengah mati akan tingkah si rambut durian itu.

Mengingat kata durian membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sai sendiri malah menaikkan sebelah alis hingga akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari Sasuke.

"Soudesuka ne… untung saja tadi waktu pulang aku tidak menemukan anak-anak yang membawa balon…" ucap Sai yang membuat Sasuke tidak jadi menghentikan tawanya.

"Lagipula, Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Tingkahmu yang seperti tadi tidak cocok buatmu. Percayalah," ucap Sai sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Lalu dengan perlahan Sai mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sai.

"Percayalah, kau dengan kata maaf itu jauh sekali. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu yang dulu. Naruto bahkan menertawakan dirimu yang sibuk melamun di depan rak payung."

Lalu Sai menoleh ke arah payung berwarna dominan hitam dan beralih lagi ke Sasuke sebelum berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ketika hampir mencapai tangga naik menuju kamarnya, Sai memunculkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja sibuk menatapi payung ukuran kecil yang ditatap Sai tadi.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku memakai payung itu diumur segini? Oh ya, rencananya payung itu mau kuberikan sama Hanabi. Adiknya Neji yang tinggal dua blok dari sini."

Sebelum Sasuke melontarkan jawabannya, Sai lebih dahulu menyela.

"Karena aku merasa kalau payung itu kesepian akibat tidak pernah digunakan dan temannya yang satu lagi sudah migrasi ke tempat sampah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setidaknya kalau di tangan Hanabi, payung itu akan lebih memberikan guna bukan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap nanar tangga yang menuju ke kamar Sai.

Namun dia merasa kalau hubungan mereka tidak serenggang yang mereka kira.

Sasuke segera menaiki undakan teras dan melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Yah… biarlah semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Lagipula Sai juga tidak menginginkannya. Namun disisi lain, Sasuke masih merasa kalau dirinya mempunyai hutang yang begitu besar pada Sai.

Saking besarnya,

Sasuke rasa,

Dia tidak akan pernah mampu membayarnya.

Apalagi mengingat…

Ah,

Sudahlah…

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N:

Yeah, here we go!

Karena Kasumi lebih menuju ke arah satu konsep tiap chapter, maka chapter ini jadinya agak pendek mengingat chapter ini Cuma mengandung satu ataupun dua hints yang nantinya bakalan show-off (?) di saat penyelesaian.

See you in next chapt… ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Kenalan Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-charanya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata.

Recommended song : Kalafina – Gloria *lebih cocok buat ending-ending chapt…

.

' _Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Maafkan aku yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Namun kau hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau waktu itu kita masih anak-anak.-_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan kalau beranggapan begitu,_

 _._

 _._

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Dan aku yakin kalau waktu kita masih kecil adalah kesempatan terakhir bagiku untukmu'_

.

.

"Kau mau pulang? Enggak mau nunggu seminggu lagi gitu…. Nanggung lho!"

"Kurasa tidak,Deidara. Aku pulang nanti sore."

"Ahh… enggak seru dong kalo Itachi-senpai pulang…. Ayolah Senpai… kan pekan sunyi-nya dua minggu lagi. Nungguin dulu seminggu baru pulang deh!"

"Kora kora! Kalian ini jangan menghalangi Itachi! Sudah sana! Urusin tuh anak-anak yang mau daftar UKM drama kita! Itachi!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sang ketua.

"Jangan lupa oleh-ol- ITTA!"

Sebuah kipas kertas tepat mendarat di ubun-ubun sang ketua dari sang wakil. Itachi hanya memandang datar pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tugas lain.

"Uwoohh… udah Konan! Udah! Oh ya Itachi, hati-hati di jalan ya! Salam buat adek-adekmu. Moga nambah bawel biar kau lebih betah di kampus daripada di rumah!"" ucap Pein dengan posisi dicekik oleh sang wakil sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Itachi yang berlalu meninggalkan ruangan UKM Akatsuki alias UKM drama yang cukup terkenal pamornya dan keahlian aktingnya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kampus, Itachi berjalan menuju halte sekelebat doa tak guna dari seorang Pein menyambangi pemikirannya.

'Bawel,ya?'

"Hmp!"

Dua orang itu apa bisa bawel? Setahunya level 'bawel' mereka berupa cemberut ataupun ber-'hn' ria sambil bertatapan sinis. Itachi segera teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dengan cepat dikoreksinya pernyataan itu. Itu untuk Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sai?

Entahlah.

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sai? Bawel? Yang benar saja!

Namun di lubuk hati terdalam, Itachi masih berharap kalau Sai memasang wajah marah, kesal ataupun membawa senjata tajam sekalian padanya. Namun disisi lain, Itachi hanya bisa menganggap kalau ini adalah karma untuknya.

Sikap diam darinya benar-benar menyiksa lubuk hati Itachi.

Ditekannya tombol di layar touchscreen miliknya. Sebuah pesan kalau dirinya akan sampai di rumah nanti sore. Selain berharap penyambutan yang 'meriah', Itachi juga berharap akan sambutan yang lebih dari satu orang.

.

.

.

"Nyem… nyem…"

"A-ano…."

"Hm? Nyem napa nyem … Hinata?"

Gadis pemalu itu hanya bisa terkesiap ketika siswa yang dipanggilnya menoleh dengan cara yang tidak biasa ke arahnya. Awalnya dia ingin memanggil siswa berambut ngejreng itu dari belakang. Naruto yang sedang makan pun mau tak mau mengambil cara cepat untuk menoleh dengan cara melenturkan lehernya dan menatap Hinata dengan posisi kepala terbalik. Sontak Hinata berjingkat kaget.

Namun sikap kaget dari Hinata menular pada Naruto yang akhirnya kebablasan hingga punggungnya mencium lantai dengan mesranya. Hinata pun segera membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Namun karena beban tubuh mereka yang berbeda (dan Naruto beranggapan kalau dirinya ditarik secara paksa oleh Sasuke sehingga dia tidak mengeluarkan tenaga apapun untuk berusaha naik) akhirnya Hinata pun terjatuh juga.

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya karena dia yakin kalau jatuh muka duluan. Namun dua telapak tangan yang cukup kuat mendarat di ketiaknya. Lalu perlahan dia terangkat ke atas. Dan terdengar sorak penuh fangirling-an dari para cewek.

Hinata mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang siswa yang terkenal akan dingin dan charisma yang luar biasa mengangkatnya hingga dalam posisi berdiri.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hinata tidak merasa tersinggung ataupun kesal karena selama dua tahun sekelas dengan Sasuke, dia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang banyak omong. Diliriknya Naruto yang malah manyun-manyun gak jelas.

Dan entah kenapa di mata Hinata…

Pemandangan itu terlihat sangat kawaii…..

Dan tawa Hinata membuat Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Sontak yang didekati pun memerah wajahnya. Dan Naruto pun melihat Hinata dengan tatapan selidik.

"Ne Hinata! Apakah kau juga berpikir kalau Sasuke itu keren dan ganteng?! Kuso! Kupikir Cuma kamu yang kebal sama tuh rambut pantat ayam! Dan disini diriku yang malah bikin kau suka sama tuh pantat ayam!"

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto karena dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri…

Dan sebagai endingnya, Naruto dipiting kepalanya oleh para siswa yang marah padanya akibat mengganggu cewek yang terkenal akan lemah lembut dan tidak dapat menyakiti siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil membuka-buka buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Isinya mengenai rumus-rumus yang begitu rumit (di mata Naruto). Menyadari kalau ada orang di sebelahnya, Naruto segera kembali ke posisi penuh aura kebiruan yang membuat siapapun segera menjauh daripada kena bunuh (?).

Namun kali ini yang Naruto hadapi adalah Sasuke. Dengan muka manyun-manyun tidak jelas, usahanya untuk mendapatkan kalimat pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun gagal total karena meskipun tahu kalau orang di sebelahnya sedang dalam posisi pundung, Sasuke cuek bebek sambil asik membuka lembar demi lembar rumus yang ada bak sedang sibuk membaca komik keluaran terbaru.

Dan Naruto pun kehilangan kesabarannya….

"TEME!" ucap Naruto sambil meraih kerah baju Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dengan aura non-manusiawi diguncang-guncangnya tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat berisi itu. Dan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menaruh buku rumus di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu kok selalu tenar di setiap saat! Arrghhh!"

Klek!

Sasuke merasa kalau salah satu baut di dalam tubuhnya rontok (?)

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya jadi temannya orang yang kaya kamu?!"

Goncang

Goncang

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto pun kelelahan sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela napas sambil kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Sudah puas?" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang cengo akan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sebegitunya. Sasuke pun angkat bicara. Namun sebelum kalimat pertama keluar, terdengar getar ponsel-nya yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Sasuke segera melihat isi pesan yang berasal dari sang kakak. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi agak aneh namun segera berubah bak dirinya teringat akan sesuatu. Naruto pun sampai bingung mau berkata apa.

"Dari Aniki," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali duduk dan menikmati rumus-rumus yang terpapar di depannya. Naruto hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Dia mau pulang ya? Sou ka…. Pasti bawa pulang oleh-oleh… enak ya jadi Sai sama kamu itu…"

Namun ekspresi Sasuke segera berubah.

Dan Naruto tahu apa maksudnya.

"JAdi…"

"Enggak kok. Ita-nii sudah berubah. Kurasa faktor umur dan pengalamn mempengaruhi. Dan sekarang aku tidak merasa khawatir lagi."

"Namanya juga masa anak-anak. Kan bisa saja rasa iri membuat dia memperlakukan kalian berdua dengan kasar ataupun tidak baik. Jadi kan sekarang dia udah baik."

"Kau salah, Naruto."

"He? Kalau Itachi-san udah baek dari dulunya sama kalian, kenapa masang muka begituan?!" ucap Naruto kesal. Dia memikirkan kalau kedua bocah kembar yang dijahati oleh sang kakak karena perhatian yang beralih ke arah sang adik.

"Bukan kalian, tapi Sai."

"HE?!"

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Lalu ditutupnya bukunya dan beralih untuk mengambil tas yang tergeletak manis menunggu sang empunya. Naruto pun menggunakan 'pengalaman' masa lalunya dan menemukan titik terang.

"Kau tahu,"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang menunjukkan senyum yang mampu membuat para wanita kelepek-klepek. Tolong tambahkan backlight(?) berupa sinar orange-kuning yang berasal dari jendela kelas dari atas kepala Sasuke.

"Ucapanmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dan tak kusangka kalau pemikiranmu sama dengannya," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar dan mata menyipit. Naruto pun mulai teringat akan Sai. Seandainya Sai mau menunjukkan senyum sejatinya, past tidka beda jauh dari Sasuke yang sekarang….

"Maksudmu Sai, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada main-main. Sasuke hanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil melambai ke belakang.

"Duluan ya!"

Dan Naruto merasa beruntung untuk bisa melihat apa yang berada di balik topeng seorang Samurai-man.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan sambil menikmati tumbuhan yang bertebaran di pinggiran jalan. Meskipun baru tiga bulan ditinggal, entah kenapa rasanya begitu lama juga. Beberapa kali dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu yang masih ada hingga sekarang (contohnya saja kursi panjang di dekat taman yang dulunya digunakan olehnya untuk mengawasi adik-adiknya yang sibuk bermain di taman ketika liburan).

Diliriknya pagar yang terlihat di sudut matanya. Rumahnya memang tidak pernah berubah. Dan yang membuat matanya memancarkan cahaya teduh adalah seekor kucing yang sibuk mengajak seseorang untuk bermain. Sedangkan yang diajak hanya sibuk dengan serangga yang tak sengaja jatuh di kepalanya.

Lalu dengan perlahan diraihnya serangga itu dan ditaruhnya di dahan pohon maple depan rumahnya.

Dan dengan perlahan tangan itu bergerak untuk mengusap belakang telinga si kucing. Saking fokusnya, Itachi baru menyadari kalau sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum tersingkap.

"Okaeri, Onii-san."

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum biasa. Karena setiap melihat senyum yang seperti itu, perasaan bersalahnya mulai muncul lagi.

"Aa…."

Lalu sosok itu bangkit dan berjalan masuk sambil membukakan pintu masuk hingga mencapai lebar maksimal.

"Masuk?" tawarnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aa…"

Namun jawaban yang dia berikan segera terpotong ketika sosok itu berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Okaa-san! Nii-san sudah pulang!" ucap sosok itu sambil melongok ke arah dapur. Itachi hanya mendesah geli. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang dekat dengan televise.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Terdengar suara baritone yang membuat Itachi menoleh ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di depan televise. Sebuah acara yang menyangkan berita terkini disetel dalam volume rendah. Itachi pun dengan reflek membungkuk sedikit.

"Hai. Otou-san."

"Hn."

Itachi pun segera beralih menuju ke kamarnya. Meskipun sudah ditinggal dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, kamar itu sama sekali tidak berdebu. Pasalnya sang ibu selalu membersihkan kamarnya dan berkali-kali menyebarkan bunga moe-moe ketika menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya versi chibi-chibi dulu (auw… kau masih menyimpan ini Itachi-kun~ ya ampun… ini kan pas waktu kamu masih lima tahun dulu… eh ini kan… ya ampun… sampai sekarang masih suka baca komik ini?).

Ah,

Sudahlah…

Namun ketika dirinya melihat satu pak krayon yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang, pikirannya segera melayang ke masa lalu. Ketika dirinya masih belum bisa bersikap sebagai seorang kakak yang baik.

Ketika dirinya melarang siapapun menyentuh krayon-nya karena digunakan untuk ujian mewarnai saat itu. Tentu saja barang yang dipersiapkan harus dalam keadaan prima seperti si empunya. Namun dirinya memang masih belum bisa mentolerir sifat anak-anak yang begitu penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Kontan ketika adiknya mencoba untuk menorehkan warna hitam dari krayon miliknya di kertas coretan (yang sudah tidak dia pakai lagi), dia segera meraih krayon itu secara paksa dan membuat tangan sang adik terulur dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Pinjam…"

"Enggak boleh! Buat aku ujian…"

Puppy eyes pun berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca. Namun adiknya yang satunya segera berjalan mendekati dan mengulurkan warna biru.

"Mau yang itu…"

"Aku punya yang satunya…"

Dan mereka pun beralih keluar.

Itachi kembali merasa bersalah. Terutama ketika si kecil itu bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang terlalu baik sikapnya di hadapan Itachi.

"Ne Nii-san? Kenapa enggak keluar-keluar? Sibuk merapikan barang?"

"Enggak. Kenapa?"

"Dipanggil Okaa-san sama Tou-san."

"Duluan sajalah."

"Hn."

Itachi segera mengganti kemeja dan celana jeans-nya dengan kaos dan celana santai. Ketika mencapai daun pintu, ditolehnya sekali lagi kotak berisi 12 macam krayon itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke punggung adiknya yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

Seulas senyum pun muncul tanpa dia sadari

.

.

.

Klek!

"kok patah sih?! Aish!"

Bocah yang sibuk menggambar untuk tugas musim panas itu menghentikan tugasnya karena krayon yang dia gunakan patah. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya aura keberadaan yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu kertas di sebelahnya.

"?"

Dengan perlahan, sosok mungil yang memperhatikannya beringsut dan dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di sebelah sang kakak. Satu kotak krayon yang masih baru berada di pelukannya. Sang kakak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Si kecil hanya sibuk membuka kotak itu dengan susah payah sedangkan sang kakak hanya duduk sambil menikmati perjuangan sang adik. Dalam hati berniat mengejek karena dia agak gusar dan iri dengan apa yang dipegang adiknya saat ini.

"Mau pamer?"

Namun karena tidak ada balasan, perempatan imajiner pun muncul. Sebelum sang kakak mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, sang adik mengambil potongan krayon yang patah dan mencocokkan warnanya dengan krayon baru miliknya.

"Iya iya… aku tahu…"

Tangan cubby itu pun akhirnya menemukan warna yang sama dengan krayon miliknya.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya dengan nada imut sambil mengacungkan krayon yang sama warnanya milik sang kakak. Sang kakak menaikkan alisnya makin tinggi.

Dan sang adik pun menaruh krayon yang sama warnanya itu di atas kertas tugas sang kakak.

"Oi oi! Kalo mau coret-coret jangan di kertasku!"

Namun sang adik hanya menaruhnya dan tersenyum polos di hadapan sang kakak.

"Buat Onii-chan!"

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Here we go the last puzzle! *keceplosan*

Yang jelas, setelah semuanya udah Kasumi kenalin, let's go to the main part!

See you next chapt! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-charanya bukan milik Kasumi, Kasumi disini cuma ceritanya aja…

Kenalan

Chapter 6

.

.

 _Terkadang aku berpikir,_

 _Siapa yang lahir lebih dahulu antara aku dan dirinya…_

 _Dilihat dari sikap kami berdua, Kupikir dia yang lahir lebih dahulu..._

 _Namun penjelasan dari Aniki memberikan fakta yang_ _ **sebenarnya**_ _…._

 _Kalau begitu…_

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya?_

.

.

.

Pit!

"Nah! Sudah puas dengan pemanasannya?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas yang tumpah ruah di lapangan sepak bola sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang guru olahraga yang terkenal dengan kemampuan dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang luar binasa (?). Pandangan mereka beralih dari sang guru menuju ke ujung lapangan. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang sangat _hideous_ jika dibandingkan dengan suasana hijau lapangan berumput di belakang sekolah.

Naruto hanya bisa berjalan bak Zombie dengan aura putih yang berkoar-koar di sekitar tubuhnya. Bahkan seorang siswa bernama Neji yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau dari mulut Naruto keluar sesuatu yang berwarna putih (bukan iler lho!) yang diidentifikasikan sebagai nyawa yang tidak sempurna masuk dan bersemayam di dalam tubuh (?).

Di sebelahnya terlihat si raven yang merupakan idola para cewek (ganteng, pinter, cool dsb) sedang berlari santai dan sekali-kali melirik dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat si kepala duren mempercepat larinya.

Ouch,

So sweet-nya…

Adegan itu membuat para cewek berniat untuk menyusun rencana nista demi bersama sang idola. Namun untuk teman sekelas Sasuke dan Naruto, pemandangan tersebut sudah biasa di mata mereka. Jika dilihat dari luar, Sasuke itu bak cowok yang memiliki karakter _badass_ di segala aspek.

Namun selain menguasai dalam segala aspek (bahkan bukan dibilang mengusai lagi, lebih ke arah terampil), Sasuke terkenal dengan sikap _gentle_ –nya di hadapan para gadis.

Untung saja para fangirl fanatic-nya tidak ada yang sekelas dengannya.

"Woy yang disana?! Kalian berdua cepatlah berbaris! Udah jamuran nih nungguin kalian berdua!" ucap Maito-sensei dengan aura bersemangatnya. Beberapa siswa hanya menghela napas berat dan para siswi hanya kicep akibat tidak tahu harus bilang apa akan sikap esentrik sang guru.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, dua orang yang dipanggil segera berlari dengan cepat dan berbaris. Namun mereka masih merasakan dingin yang tidak wajar (alias merinding) ketika senyum sang guru terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

"Kalian terlambat."

"Maaf…."

"25 kali push-up!"

"HA?!"

Untuk yang terakhir merupakan pernyataan si rambut duren dengan muka membesar dan mulut menganga lebar. Sedangkan si raven sudah mengambil posisi push-up. Naruto sendiri bingung harus bagaimana dan akhirnya mengikuti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Sensei.

Di sela-sela push-up, Naruto menoleh ke arah sang teman dan agak terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja. bahkan cenderung lebih putih dari biasanya. Apakah ini 'wujud' sebenarnya dari Sasuke? Mengingat Sai juga putih seputih kertas gambar begitu…

Jujur, wajah Naruto sekarang saja seperti tomat masak yang di oven (?). Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah biasa-biasa saja begitu. Belum lagi rambut Naruto yang sudah tidak berbentuk duren lagi. Naruto sengaja mengarahkan rambutnya ke belakang akibat keringat yang mengganggunya.

"Oi Teme."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke juga ikutan mendengarkan.

"Kok mukamu begitu sih?"

Diam….

Oke,

Naruto mulai 'panas' dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menghadap ke arah lain sambil manyun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara seperti sebuah benda yang dijatuhkan dengan ketinggian yang lumayan rendah.

Bug!

Naruto pun tengok kanan dan tengok kiri,

Dan menemukan Sasuke terkapar bak mayat dengan posisi menelungkup (salahkanlah posisi mereka berdua yang sedang push up). Naruto pun menahan tawa dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung.

"Puffttt…. Cepetan bangun Teme! Woy! Nanti di semprot ama Sensei lho!" bisik Naruto sambil menyodok-nyodok pinggang Sasuke. Namun yang disodok pinggangnya tidak bergeming sama sekali….

Dan itu artinya…

Naruto pun segera bangun dan membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Dan benar saja…

"Minna! Tolongin!"

.

.

.

"Hatchi!"

"Pffttt!"

Sai hanya memandangi kedua orang yang duduk di depannya. Berkali-kali dia melayangkan ekspresi penuh tanya yang dibuat-buat dengan satu alis yang naik ke atas kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto malah sibuk menahan tawa tiap Sasuke bersin.

"Jadi kamu pingsan gara-gara flu?"

"Urusai."

"Pffttt! Kau tahu, Sai? Posisinya Sasuke ketika pingsan itu hina banget lho! Dijamin bikin ngakak kalo waktu itu aku enggak panik!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum geli. Pose yang cukup hina juga ya…

"Sudah kubilang untuk meminum obat flu tadi pagi dan kau mengabaikanku," ucap Sai dengan nada datar dengan posisi kaki disilangkan dan kedua lengan yang dilipat di depan dada. Sasuke hanya membuang muka ke arah lain.

Naruto sendiri hanya memperhatikan cara komunikasi si kembar Uchiha tanpa maksud untuk ikut campur. Dari percakapan mereka, Naruto jadi tahu kalau Sasuke sudah terkena flu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah tubuh Sasuke mengalami kenaikan drastis dalam hal suhu tubuh tadi malam.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya…" ucap Sasuke sambil tetap menoleh ke arah lain. Naruto hanya bisa (dan masih) menjadi seorang pendengar. Kali ini Sai terlihat menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sasuke pun segera menoleh ke arah Sai. Jika kelakuan Sai seperti itu, itu tandanya terjadi sesuatu yang konyol yang melibatkan dirinya, sang kakak atau bahkan Sai juga.

"Apanya yang lucu? Yang jelas aku sudah bisa mengatasinya…"

"Ya… aku tahu kalau sistem imunmu terkadang membuatku iri. Namun yang namanya manusia…"

"Apa? Yang namanya manusia bisa sakit gitu?"

"Hn… enggak… enggak gitu maksudku…"

"Katakan saja…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai. Namun otaknya terus memproses kemungkinan yang terjadi yang cukup membuat Sai berekspresi seperti itu.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat ya? Sou… lupakan saja kalau begitu. Lagipula saksi kuncinya hanyalah aku…"

Sasuke semakin bingung. Dan sebagai hasilnya, mulutnya terbuka untuk memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Sai. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sai sudah beranjak dari kursi sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah telapak tangan bertengger di dahinya.

"Hm… sudah mulai turun ya? Tapi kurasa kalau malam bakalan naik. Lebih baik kau ganti baju dan kuambilkan obat serta air putih. Naruto, bisa minta tolong?" ucap Sai sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh iya…"

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku mau melakukan apa yang kau minta asal dengan satu syarat…" ucap Naruto dengan senyum evil. Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sai.

"Kasi tahu dong tentang hal yang konyol yang dilakukan Sasuke semalam~~~~ "

Bletakk!

"Itte na! woy Sasuke! Udah sakit masih aja mukulin orang yang berjasa…. Bilang makasih gitu napa sih!"

"Urusai!"

"Maa… ma…Sasuke…."

"Hm?"

"Ayo ganti baju dan makan lebih dahulu…" ucap Sai sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri. Namun Sasuke segera menepis telapak tangan Sai yang sudah dalam posisi memegang lengannya. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang cemberut.

"Aku bisa sendiri…"

"Hai hai…" ucap Sai dengan nada main-main. Lalu perhatiannya terarah ke Naruto.

"Gomen ne… Sasuke memang gitu orangnya…" ucap Sai. Naruto malah memandang Sai penuh tanya.

"Enggak gitu juga sih. Tapi yang bikin aku agak aneh adalah kamu."

"Hm?"

"Kamu enggak tersinggung gitu?" tanya Naruto was-was. Sai malah tersenyum geli akibat Naruto yang berpikir sampai segitunya.

"Kenapa harus tersinggung?"

Kini Naruto merasa bingung akan sikap Sai. Yah, mungkin saja Sai itu memang berkulit badak sehingga perkataan apapun tidak bisa menembus hatinya akibat ketebalan lapisan pelindungnya (si kulit badak tadi).

"Oh ya, mengenai yang kau minta tadi… kau bisa mendengarkannya esok hari. Upayakan datang ya. Kujamin besok Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah."

.

.

.

"Enggak nginep sekalian, Naruto?"

"Aa… aku masih ada banyak tugas dan gitu deh…"

"Gitu ya? Yaudah. Makasih ya sudah mengantar Sasuke ke rumah."

"Iya.. namanya juga temen kok, Itachi-san. Yaudah, aku pamit dulu. Met sore!"

"iya…."

Itachi ikut melambaikan tangan untuk membalas lambaian si surai kuning hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu ditolehnya ke arah lantai atas tempat kedua adiknya yang sedang sibuk bergulat demi kesehatan Sasuke.

Oke,

Itachi rasa kata bergulat kurang cocok untuk didengar. Namun hal itulah yang terjadi ketika dirinya menggeser pintu kertas yang menghubungkan antara lorong dan kamar Sasuke. Terlihat Sai yang awalnya cemberut dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada ketika Sasuke bersikeras untuk mandi. Dan detik selanjutnya adalah Sai yang berjalan tenang dan dengan tiba-tiba menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan futon yang baru.

"Bukan begini maksudku, Sai!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau tidur dalam keadaan kotor. Aku tahu kalau demammu naik ketika malam hari. Kujamin futonmu kotor karena keringat dinginmu. Jadi biar kuambilkan selimut baruku…"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku mau mandi Karena tubuhku rasanya lengket sem-"

Belum selesai Sasuke menjawab, Sai sudah berada di depannya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke pun diam tanpa kata saking kagetnya. Dan ekspresi selanjutnya dari Sai menandakan kalau suhu tubuh Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk mandi.

"Aku kemarin man-"

"Dan pagi tadi pingsan?" sela Sai sambil berdiri lagi dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan (bahkan bagi seorang Sasuke sendiri). Itachi berniat untuk segera masuk karena dia tahu kalau perdebatan ini akan berujung ke hal yang tidak baik. Dia yakin kalau salah satu dari kedua adiknya akan tersinggung (mengingat keduanya memiliki potensi mengeluarkan perkataan yang cukup menusuk kalau sedang emosi ataupun tidak mau diganggu).

"Diamlah… aku berbeda denganmu. Dan aku tidak sepertimu yang kalau terlanjur sakit susah sembuhnya…"

Belum sampai Itachi masuk untuk melerai, kalimat itu sudah lebih dahulu diperdengarkan. Ingin rasanya Itachi memiting leher Sasuke atas perkataannya tadi. Dia yang mengambil posisi berupa bersandar di dinding dekat kamar Sasuke hanya bisa tercekat.

"Sou…"

Dan dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sai berjalan keluar kamar. Itachi tidak berani menyapanya karena dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan terpikirkan oleh Sai. Sehingga dia hanya memperhatikan Sai yang menghilang di belokan lorong. Menghela napas berat, dia berjalan dan bersandar di pintu kertas kamar Sasuke.

"Oi."

Namun panggilan singkat dari sang kakak tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke yang dalam posisi bergumul dalam selimut baru milik Sai (bahkan Sasuke dapat mencium bau kain pabrik yang menandakan kalau Sai belum pernah sekalipun memakai selimut itu). Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk memeluk pinggiran selimut itu dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Namun dia lupa kalau Itachi masih berada di kamarnya dengan posisi kedua lengan melipat di depan dada dna bersandar di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"OI!"

Belum ada balasan.

Oke, Itachi agak gusar juga.

"OI! Dengarkan ak-"

"WAKATTERU!"

Itachi mendengus.

"Tahu? Apa yang kau tahu? Kalau kau tahu mengapa kau masih disini?"

"Urusai!"

"Oke… oke… _the almighty one than his other self_ …." Sindir Itachi.

"Gunakan Bahasa Negara sendiri. Jangan sok…"

"Hmph! Soudesuka na… oke lah, kalau kau maunya begitu. Terser-"

"Itachi-nii… bisa tolong minggir?"

Itachi yang awalnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke segera berjingkat ketika sebuah kaki menendang-nendang kecil ke arah pergelangan kakinya. Ditolehnya Sai yang sedang keberatan membawa baskom yang cukup besar yang berisi air hangat. Di bahunya terselampir handuk putih.

Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi agak jengkel ketika Itachi masih memproses data yang masuk.

"Minggir dikit dong, Nii-san…."

"O-oooo….."

Sai pun berjalan perlahan sambil menaruh baskom berisi air hangat di dekat kaki Sasuke. Lalu dia membenarkan posisi handuk yang berada di bahunya. Itachi masih terlalu kagum dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Sedangkan Sai menghela napas dan menunjuk-nunjuk buntalan selimut yang berisi Sasuke sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sasu…. Hei…. Jangan tidur dulu…" ucap Sai. Itachi pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sai bak seseorang yang terlalu takut untuk memastikan binatang berbahaya yang berada di depannya sudah mati atau belum (kalau di televisi, biasanya sang tokoh akan menusuk-nusuk si binatang dengan kayu, sedangkan Sai malah menusuk-nusuk pinggang Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya).

Dan saking kesalnya (menurut Itachi), gumpalan selimut itu pun segera terbuka dan muncullah Sasuke dengan muka marahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai.

"Bisa diam ti-"

Sasuke yang awalnya mengira kalau Itachi yang mengganggunya akhirnya kaget ketika melihat Sai yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Kalau mandi sore ini pasti bakalan dingin. Bagaimana dengan mandi pakai air hangat dan diusap pakai handuk?"

.

.

.

.

"Hah…."

Sasuke hanya bisa berguling-guling sambil terus merasakan dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Panasnya sudah menurun dan _say thanks_ pada Sai yang menemaninya semalaman. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan sampai pagi (Sasuke yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau dia tidak tidur secara tenang tadi malam), namun yang jelas dia harus berterima kasih pada Sai yang sudah repot-repot menyusup ke kamarnya untuk menemaninya.

Dipejamkannya matanya sekali lagi…

Hari sudah siang namun kepalanya yang pening mencegahnya untuk bangun dari futon. Suhu udara yang cukup panas di siang hari tidak membuatnya berniat untuk meloloskan diri dari selimut super tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Diliriknya ke arah kanan dan dengan cepat dia menemukan sebuah teko berisi teh herbal yang masih hangat lengkap dengan cangkirnya. Sasuke jadi berasumsi kalau bukan Sai tentu ibunya yang mengganti mangkuk bubur hangat yang telah tandas isinya ( _say thanks_ lagi buat sang kakak yang memegangi kedua tangannya dan Sai yang menyuapinya dengan senyum penuh perhatian yang sebenarnya Cuma senyum evil berlapis rasa khawatir) dengan nampan berisi teko dan cangkir tadi.

Ah…

Berbaring sebentar kelihatannya enak…

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan merilekskan dirinya…

Nafasnya mulai teratur dan tenang….

Kepalanya yang pening sudah bukan masalah lagi…

Dan-

"Teme…..! dimana elu! Keluar! Gue ama teman-temen mau ngejenguk!"

Anjrit bener…..

Sasuke yang awalnya mulai tertidur malah membuka matanya dengan cepat (bahkan bisa dibilang hampir melotot) dan mencoba merangkak untuk mencapai jendela kamarnya. Ketika melihat penampakan si duren beserta beberapa teman sekelasnya, dengan cepat diraihnya botol teh plastik (hadiah dari Itachi berupa teh botol aroma melati) yang telah kosong. Meskipun pandangannya terkadang sering mengabur akibat rasa pening yang belum hilang, dia masih mampu menentukan target dan melesat dengan sempurna.

Naruto yang masih dalam pose berteriak bak orang gila dengan dua telapak tangan di taruh dekat pipi (sebagai pengganti toa) tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang cukup berat namun kosong (?) jatuh ke kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Chouji hanya bisa bergetar bahunya akibat menahan tawa.

Mereka menahan tawa bukan karena Naruto yang ketimpuk botol bekas minuman teh kemasan…

Namun ekspresi Naruto yang sudah _freeze_ dengan posisi mulut menganga dan kedua telapak tangan di dekat pipi (posisi toa yang akan berteriak namun terhenti) plus mata yang memutih bak anime face.

Setelah mengolah data yang masuk, output pun dihasilkan sebagai hasil dari jatuhnya input (botol teh kosong).

"WOYY! Teme! Juahat banget sih! Dijenguk malah ngelemparin yang ngejenguk!" ucap Naruto dengan posisi tangan kanan terkepal ke arah atas alias ke arah Sasuke yang ber-evil smirk ria di jendela kamar.

"Urusai! Kau itu bukan membuat orang sakit jadi sembuh tapi malah bikin kambuh!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu masuk ke balik jendela (?).

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ketiga orang tersebut merasa kalau mereka tidka dipersilahkan masuk oleh si pemilik rumah. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah… biarin aja si Teme itu… rumahnya ini emang sepi… kakaknya lagi maen ke rumah temennya… kedua ortunya pada kerja… dan-"

"Hoam…. Dochirasamadesuka?"

Keempat orang menoleh dan Tenten sebagai satu-satunya cewek disana melebarkan matanya.

Disana…

Iya…

Disana…

Muncullah seorang cowok imut (Tenten masih tidak percaya mengenai Sasuke yang bisa seimut itu) dengan rambut acak-acakan, posisi bersender di daun pintu, sedang mengucek-ucek mata kanan dengan kepalan tangan kanan…

Dan kulit yang terlalu putih?

Ah.. Sasuke kan lagi sakit…

Untuk kali ini Tenten lebih memilih untuk tidak mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment unyu sang Samurai-man SMA Konoha. Kasihan juga kan… dia nya lagi sakit begitu dan susah-susah turun dair lantai dua buat menyambut temen-temen yang menjenguk…

"Sa-"

"SAI!"

Sai?

Siapa itu?

Tiga mata hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto yang meninju bahu cowok itu (cowok itu kan Sasuke!- pikir Tenten, Shikamaru dan Chouji) dan tergelak.

"Hmm…. Kok ada duren melayang ya?"

"Waahhh… dasar anak kembar! Sakit tahu! Sakit!" ucap Naruto lebay sambil pura-pura bergaya bak orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Namun pandangan Sai yang mengarah ke belakangnya membuat Naruto nyengir dan menunjuk satu-persatu temannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yang nanas itu Shikamaru…. Yang cepol onde-onde itu Tenten… terus yang ototnya kebanyakan lemak itu Chouji…"

"WOY NARUTO!"

"Tehe…. Sai bisa mengingat dengan mudah jikalau ada pembandingnya… oh ya… ini namanya Sai… emang mirip sih ama Sasuke…. Dia kembarannya soalnya…" ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan si pucat yang mash memicingkan matanya untuk memperhatikan ketiga teman sekelas Sasuke.

Tiga orang yang diperhatikannya hanya bisa _speechless…._

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Author's note:

Maaf karena lama banget update-nya. Tiba-tiba aja Kasumi kena _writer block_ dan akhirnya semedi di fandom lain biar dapet inspirasi (aka silent reader) yang ujung-ujungnya malah tambak _blank_. tapi setelah ngedengerin lagu-lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini akhirnya Kasumi nemuin cara buat menguraikan ide pokok chapter ini dan _voila!_ Jadilah nih chapter….

Gomen karena chapter ini kurang nyesek ataupun kurang berasa… salahin Kasumi aja deh karena baru bangkit dari _writer block_ ….

See you in the next chapt…. ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

Kenalan chapter 7

.

.

 _Kau tahu?_

 _Banyak yang bilang kalau kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya…_

 _Begitupun denganku…_

 _Aku heran…_

 _Apakah kau kurang peka ataukah apa…_

 _Tapi yang jelas…_

 _Aku mengalaminya…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan…_

 _Aku menyesal telah mengakuinya…._

 _Dan untuk yang keberapa kalinya…_

 _Aku merasa kesulitan…_

 _ **Untuk meminta maaf…**_

.

.

.

"Mau jenguk Sasuke?"

"Enggak! Aku mau nebeng makan ke rumah kalian! Ya tentu aja mau jenguk si pantat ayam itu! Kau ini gimana sih?" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul leher Sai. Sai sendiri kemudian mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk masuk dan memanggil Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang baru bisa mengerti setelah mendengar kalimat panjang dan lebar sari seorang Naruto uzumaki akhirnya menoleh ke arah perginya Sai. Kedua alisnya terlihat seperti berusaha untuk menyatu.

"Heeh… jadi dia kembarannya Sasuke ya? Sekolah dimana?"

Naruto terjingkat mendengar pertanyaan dari Chouji. Sai kan…

"Ara ara… temennya Sasuke ya?"

Muncullah seorang wanita yang cukup anggun dengan apron yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah spatula yang mereka yakini kalau digunakan untuk menggoreng sesuatu. Naruto cukup bersyukur karena dia merasa terselamatkan oleh sang ibu dari Sasuke dan Sai. Sedangkan untuk yang tiga orang lainnya, perhatian mereka teralihkan ke arah sang ibu yang penuh bunga moe-moe dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh dan camilan.

"Aah… ibunya Sasuke bener-bener sesuatu ya… udah anggun… cantik… awet muda… putih bening bling-bling… kyaaa… pantesan anaknya begitu semuanya.. gen memang menakjubkan ya…" ucap Tenten dengan aura lovey dovey. Chouji hanya menghela napas dan Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah datar.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Naruto pun dengan keberanian tingkat dewa memasang jiwa penuh berani dan bergegas ke dapur untuk meminta ijin pada sang ibu keluarga Uchiha. Alasannya untuk menjemput Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan percaya seratus persen kalau Sasuke itu masih guling-guling lemes di atas futon. Buktinya saja yang tadi pagi berupa lemparan serupa atlet tolak peluru yang sukses mengenai kepalanya.

"Temanmu ada di bawah…"

"Aku malas menemui mereka…"

"Sou…"

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu. Kau tahu ka- aish! Kau ini!"

"Kau mau menemui mereka?"

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu dan aku mau menemui mereka. Mattaku! mereka temanku dan kau yang sibuk sendiri! Yang punya temen itu sebenarnya aku atau kamu sih?"

"….."

"Sa-"

"Mereka sudah menunggu. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"sa-"

Naruto yang tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua segera berniat untuk memasang scenario agar mereka merasa nyaman ketika tahu kalau tidak ada yang menguping. Namun gerakan secepat kilat dari seorang Sai yang pintar menghindar dan (kerennya) bergerak gesit untuk keluar ruangan membuat Naruto sedikit terpesona dan tanpa sadar menghalangi seseorang yang berniat untuk mengejar Sai.

Brug!

Dan tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindari…

"Do- uhuk uhuk…"

"Makanya hati-hati dong kalo jalan! Dan aku enggak tahu kalau Sai bisa segesit itu bro! keren!" ucap Naruto dengan niatan untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dia (sedikit) tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi saat itu. Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk dengan posisi terduduk sambil menatap koridor yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sai. Tidak dihiraukannya batuk yang terus melanda.

Ketika tahu bahwa yang mengangkat tubuhnya adalah Naruto,

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dia benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal…

.

.

.

"Teme, kenapa kau murung begitu? Segitu kesalkah dirimu pada aku yang mengganggu acara tidur untuk kesembuhanmu?" ucap Naruto penuh canda. Namun candaan itu memberikan arti berbeda bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Dia… tidak kembali…"

Dan Naruto pun menghela napas panjang. Namun dia berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu demi-

"Ketika aku dalam keadaan yang buruk, dia akan selalu menoleh ke arahku. Dan tadi dia sama sekali tidak mau menoleh ataupun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat keadaanku."

Sumpah,

Ini bukan Sasuke yang dia kenal…

Dia berniat untuk menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengejar Sai. Namun dalam hati dia merasa agak geram juga dengan Sai yang bertingkah seperti itu. Padahal si kakak sedang sakit dan ujung-ujungnya ini yang dilakukan pada si kakak?

Naruto tahu kalau Sai memang seperti itu. Namun pada akhirnya, setidaknya Sai tahu diri dan lebih mementingkan si kakak yang sedang sakit. Bukankah Sai pernah sakit sebelumnya?

Hati Naruto menjadi bimbang…

Terdapat dua kubu yang terus menyuarakan maksud mereka.

Kubu yang pertama yakni menemani Sasuke dan membujuknya agar percaya kalau Sai masih seperti dulu. Nanti juga pulang dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

Kubu yang kedua lebih memikirkan Sai yang bersikap tidak peduli, Sasuke yang dalam keadaan yang memburuk dan perasaan yang muncul mengenai Sasuke yang kepikiran dan stress lalu berakibat pada makin parahnya penyakit yang diderita Sasuke.

Dan kubu yang kedua pun memenangkan pertarungan.

Tepat ketika mereka berpamitan dan Naruto mendengar sayup-sayup suara sang ibu dari keluarga Uchiha yang menanyakan dimana si Sai, Naruto pun berusaha menahan amarahnya hingga mereka berempat berpisah di pertigaan jalan.

Setelah memasang wajah bahagia dan melambaikan tangan, dia pun segera menekan tombol di layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu dimana si pucat itu berada karena dia belum begitu mengenalnya.

Namun ketika mendengarkan nada tunggu yang mengalun, pemikirannya segera mengarah pada ingatan mengenai pembicaraan tadi. Dan otaknya pun memproses sedemikian rupa dan membuat dirinya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sai.

Namun sebelum semuanya terproses secara sempurna, sesosok bayangan lewat di depannya dan Naruto pun segera membatalkan panggilannya.

"SAI!"

Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum… senyum palsu…

Namun saat itu Naruto masih dalam keadaan tak terkendali.

"Sasuke sakit dna kau disini?"

"Okaa-san sudah mengurusnya."

"Kau tahu, tadi Sasuke mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"So-"

"Dan aku pergi sendiri? Meninggalkan Sasuke? Apa kau bagaimana perasaannya? Dan apakah kau tahu bagaimana perhatiannya padamu? Seharusnya kau menyadarinya ketika dia seperti itu,bukan? Dan aku yakin, Sasuke bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah jatuh…."

Naruto bahkan tidak dapat menyadari kalimat apa saja yang terlontar. Sedangkan Sai yang awalnya memasang wajah terkejut dan sakit hati, namun dalam waktu beberapa detik dirinya menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum dalam hati. Tersenyum akan kekonyolan dirinya yang begitu egois, mudah percaya dan berbagai macam perasaan ikut berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengarkan satu persatu kata yang keluar dair mulut sahabat barunya ini. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, telingan mendengarkan lamat-lamat apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya, alam bawah sadar yang menyarankan untuk melepaskan intisari dari perkataan Naruto…

Dengan kata lain, Sai berusaha untuk mendengarkan saja. dia tidak ingin memasukkan bahkan memahami apa perkataan Naruto yang isinya mudah sekali dia tebak.

Sangat mudah.

Karena dia pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

Iri?

Tentu saja…

Sakit hati?

Maaf, Sai tidak ingin sakit hati lagi. Oleh karena itu dirinya hanya berusaha untuk 'mendengarkan' dan menunggu hingga Naruto selesai bicara. Dengan begitu Sai akan menyuarakan kalimat yang terpendam dalam lubuk hatinya.

'Ternyata semua sama saja. pada akhirnya tidak ada yang benar-benar mengikatku untuk tetap bertahan disini.'

Namun kalimat itu tidak pernah tersampaikan…

Naruto yang baru menyadari perkataannya akhirnya terdiam. Pikirannya melayang mengenai percakapan yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu dalam versi sudut pandang Sai. Sai sendiri menaikkan sebelah alis seolah-olah menanyakan:

'Sudah selesai ceramahnya?'

Namun sebelum Naruto mengomentari tingkah laku Sai, sosok yang berada di depannya akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang muncul mungkin terlalu lebar dengan mata yang hampir menyipit. Senyum yang dibuat karena 'latihan' dalam waktu lama.

Bukan senyum yang muncul tanpa sadar akibat peristiwa penting di sekitarnya.

"Sou…. Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Sudah sore, kau tidak mau pulang?" ucap Sai dengan nada yang sangat berbeda. Nada dingin dan begitu kosong… seolah-olah nada itu keluar dari mesin yang diprogram untuk menyapa ataupun berkata-kata pada manusia.

"Akh, go-"

"Aa… kau tidak salah kok, Naruto. Aku yang salah. Jaa ne," ucap Sai sambil berlalu melewati Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik lengan baju Sai dan berusaha untuk menatap mata Sai.

Kosong…

Sai telah kembali seperti dulu…

Sai berniat untuk me- _reset_ segalanya dan kembali ke perasaannya yang awal…

"Daijoubu. Aku akan minta maaf."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ucapan Sai bak menyarankan bahwa seisi dunia itu benar dan Sai adalah yang salah. Bak Sai adalah yang selalu salah disini.

Naruto tidak menginginkannya…

Sama sekali tidak…

Entah kenapa dirinya merasa kalau yang namanya Sai merupakan teman yang sudah sangat lama bersama dengannya. Meskipun jeda waktu yang mereka habiskan masih terbilang singkat untuk dibilang sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Pulanglah. Aku janji aku akan minta maaf. Dan jangan khawatir."

Singkat.

Benar-benar singkat bagi seorang Naruto. Yang memungkinkan Naruto untuk terdiam dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Membuat Naruto merasa kalau Sai adalah orang asing ataupun partner dalam waktu singkat dan kemudian berpisah…

Membuat Naruto bak merasa kalau Sai adalah seorang **kenalan** _ **.**_ Bukan seorang teman apalagi sahabat.

.

.

.

"Walah-walah.. temen-temenmu baek banget ya… dibawain kue.. roti… dna apa ini? Jus tomat? Muahahaha!"

"Urusai!"

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong… kalau orang marah itu sarafnya banyak yang mati… terus nantinya penuaan dini…"

"Yang bener itu sel, baka Aniki…"

"Ya ya… si pinter ini emang belagu ya? Huh! Lihat saja nanti kalau kau masuk satu jurusan kuliah! Disana kau akan merasakan bahwa materimu selama SMA dan dibawahnya akan terkikis dan menghilang.. pooof… seperti bedak bayi yang ketiup angin…" ucap Itachi sok dramatis. Membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh aura jijik.

"Apa-apaan tuh muka?!"

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di jidatnya.

"Ada pepatah lain selain bedak bayi?!" ucap Sasuke geram. Yang ada bukan Itachi yang menciut namun gelak tawalah yang muncul. Membuat Sasuke sedikit meragukan kesehatan sang kakak.

"Warui warui…. Cuma keinget kalian berdua yang begitu heran dan suka main niup-niup bedak bayi… muahahaha… dan ketika kubuatkan sebuah origami berbentuk bangau, pandangan kalian membuatku bak seorang ahli sulap terkenal dan paling keren di dunia…"

Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah lain sambil mendecih. Wajah Itachi yang awalnya bersinar kini sedikit menunduk dan senyum simpul pun muncul. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi seseorang yang teringat akan kenangan yang begitu indah.

"Dan Sai yang menoleh ke arah televisi akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuat pesawat dari kertas tanpa bantuan siapapun… saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku memiliki kedua adik yang paling jenius sedunia…"

Sasuke menoleh dan menghadap ke arah Itachi.

"Dia mampu mengingat bagaimana cara memutar video anak-anak di komputermu. Padahal saat itu dia belum tahu huruf maupun tulisan… ah… dia bahkan belum bisa membaca…"

"Hm… jadi kau ingat?"

"Hm?"

"Ah… seharusnya aku tidak keceplosan tadinya. Ne, apakah kau masih merasakannya? Kalau kau masih merasakannya, lebih baik buang jauh-jauh. Se-"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sejak saat itu…"

"Saat itu? Aahh… itu ya? Baguslah, karena dia menyumbangkan separuh miliknya untukmu," ucap Itachi sambil menyodok-nyodok pinggang Sasuke dengan bantal yang tadi berhasil di tangkapnya setelah mampir di jidatnya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir…"

"Kau memang selalu berpikir. Kau kan tipe pemikir…" ucap Itachi yang secara langsung merusak suasana.

"ANIKI!"

"Aah… gomen-gomen. Separuh hati… satu ginjal… dan…"

"Jantung yang tidak sempurna?"

"Yeah, tapi itu juga bukan karena dirimu kan? Lagipula hati merupakan organ yang dapat meregenerasikan diri ke bentuk semula. Dan…"

"Kenapa bukan organ yang paling vital yang bisa beregenerasi? Dan obat-obatan pasti mempersulit kerja hati dan ginjal…"

"Hm…"

"Dan dia hanya punya satu…"

"Dan kau punya dua. Dalam ilmu logika, waktu itu diantara kalian berdua kaulah yang paling kuat. Apalagi jantungmu normal. Maka dari itu…"

"Mereka memberikan kesempurnaan padaku dan yakin bahwa Sai tidak akan selamat dalam operasi pemisahan bayi kembar siam itu. Namun takdir berkata lain, tch!"

Itachi hanya bersandar di dinding. Mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat bagaimana Sai yang masih begitu kceil mendengarkan secara tak sengaja cerita yang sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk Sasuke. Agar Sasuke menyadari bahwa tiada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bahwa dia tidak perlu iri karena Sai sendiri juga terkadang iri padanya.

Namun ingatan itu ia tutup kuat dan tak pernah dia buka…. Mungkin…. Untuk selamanya.

Karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Gomen buat update-nya yang telat. Computer Kasumi lagi bermasalah jadi agak takut juga buat ngoperasiinnya. Namun akibat tekad kuat membara (plus rasa was-was), akhirnya Kasumi berhasil mengatasi error yang muncul pada computer Kasumi.

Maa… pada akhirnya…

See you in the next chap… ^_^

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenalan

Chapter 8

.

.

 _Terkadang orang yang paling tidak sensitif pun sebenarnya mampu merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan…_

 _._

 _._

 _Atau mungkin saja mereka sulit untuk mewujudkan sebuah sikap yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan…_

.

.

.

'Dan kau meninggalkannya sendiri?'

Oke, Sai akui memang dia adalah orang yang tidak sensitif. Namun dia cukup senang karena sikap itu merupakan harapannya ketika kecil. Dengan demikian dirinya tidak perlu merasakan khawatir akan perasaan yang lain.

Sehingga dia mampu mengatakan apapun pada kedua orang tuanya maupun kepada kedua saudaranya.

Tanpa merasakan keraguan yang tentu saja menjadi hambatan.

Namun terkadang…

Ketika dalam keadaan sendiri, Sai sering mengingat akan perlakuannya dan setelah itu dia akan mulai menilai keadaan dirinya. Berkali-kali renungan malam itu akan membuahkan dirinya yang lebih baik lagi.

Namun di dunia ini tidak ada yang sesempurna itu…

Dan sebagai akibatnya…

Sebuah kata terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Kata-kata yang awalnya muncul secara tiba-tiba itu akhirnya menyatu membentuk sebuah kalimat yang cukup menyakitkan jikalau diucapkan oleh orang lain.

Karena…

Ketika Sai mengucapkannya dalam hati, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi jika harus orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang mengucapkannya.

'Egois'

Itulah kata yang terus menghantui diri Sai hingga saat ini. Ketika dirinya melihat ke belakang, sudah berapa banyak kasih sayang yang ditumpahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk dirinya.

Berapa kali wajah sang kakak yang agak gusar ketika dalam rapat wali murid, orang tua dari Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa menghadiri akibat urusan keluarga yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Padahal, saat itu urusan keluarga yang dimaksud adalah Sai yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri di rumah sakit.

Padahal Sasuke sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari…

'Apa lagi yang kurang? Kau sudah ditemani oleh Sasuke, sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang "sempurna"….. maunya apa lagi?'

Sai agak tersenyum ketika suatu malam sang kakak mendatangi dirinya yang termenung sambil memperhatikan ikan koi tiga warna kesayangan sang ayah. Pada awalnya sang kakak hanya menjelaskan kalau ikan itu bisa tertidur seperti manusia. Hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki kelopak mata sehingga matanya tidak dapat tertutup.

Dan percakapan terus berlanjut. Semuanya mengenai Sai yang tidak segera tidur, sang kakak yang sibuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya…

Hingga berujung pada permintaan maaf secara tersirat dari sang kakak…

Pada awalnya Sai bersikap tidak mengerti karena kakak yang dia ingat adalah kakak yang pengertian, baik hati, mampu memahami semuanya…

Hingga sebuah ingatan tersirat begitu saja. membuatnya menyadari kalau permintaan maaf itu mengenai hal yang pernah terjadi dulu. Dengan enteng dan perasaan tulus dia memaafkan segalanya karena yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir…

Bukankah selama ini dirinya yang 'salah'?

Dirinya yang egois?

Perkataan dari Naruto mungkin ada benarnya…

Tidak!

Semuanya benar!

.

.

.

Sai hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat kejadian yang cukup awkward di depannya. Niatan awal berupa melepaskan sepatu dan masuk ke dalam kamar pun segera menghilang selama beberapa saat ketika sosok yang tidak diduga muncul di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

Pada awalnya sosok yang lahir bebarengan dengannya itu berlari bak mendapatkan hadiah lotere padanya. Namun ketika jarak antara mereka semakin sedikit, sosok itu kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis ke arahnya.

Memangnya aku salah apa? Apakah ada yang aneh? Dan katanya sakit…

Kok malah lari-lari begitu?

Halah,

Orang yang keluyuran macam dirinya tentu tidak cocok untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Dan Sai malah tidak menyadari kalau kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk memberikan gesture yang cukup obvious juga. Namun sayang, Sai sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke secara awkward menurunkan tangannya dan bingung harus berlaku apa.

"Ba-baru pulang?"

"Mmm."

"O-oh.. souka.."

Dan Sasuke berbalik dengan niatan untuk meninggalkan Sai yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Dengan gerakan cepat (yang cukup membuat kepalanya pusing seketika), dia memandang punggung Sai yang sedang sibuk melepaskan jaketnya.

"Yang tadi, aku minta maaf."

Sai terhenti sejenak dengan menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu maaf-maafan. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Gomen na, 'Suke."

Kata terakhir dari Sai membuat Sasuke membelalakkan kedua orbs onyx-nya. Dia berharap kalau Sai mengatakannya dengan senyum seperti yang waktu itu. Namun ekspresi Sai tetap datar. Bahkan nada yang terdengar cukup datar bak formalitas.

"Um….-"

"Aku lelah. Gomen kalau tidak bisa menemanimu siang ini…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah baikan. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Sai tidak merespon dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sesaat Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidka sengaja memanggil Sai dengan nada yang agak keras.

"SAI!"

"Hm?"

Oke, katanya Naruto anak kembar itu punya telepati. Entah apakah itu benar ataukah tidak, namun Sasuke merasakan desir aneh yang menyatakan kalau selanjutnya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Desir aneh itu terus bergelayut di dadanya hingga secara tidak sadar Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja," ucap Sasuke dengan nada ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu tidak enak.

Yang jelas,

Perasaan samar itu meliputi Sai yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Entah itu secara fisik ataukah secara psikis.

Menilik dari kejadian tadi, Sasuke dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau 'perasaan tidak baik-baik saja' itu adalah secara psikis. Namun dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Percuma saja kalau 'tahu' tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa seperti ini. Sasuke merasa tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu bagaimana, namun aku akan mengetuk dinding kamarku yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamarmu. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Jawaban dari Sai merupakan jawaban yang cukup melegakan untuk seorang Sasuke.

"..."

.

.

.

Malam berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sasuke bahkan berguling-guling di atas futon karena gelisah. Oke, dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke akui itu.

Diperhatikannya dinding yang berada dekat dengan meja belajarnya. Setelah memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir sejenak, Sasuke akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk mendekatkan futonnya dengan dinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar Sai.

Setelah semuanya tertata rapi, sasuke akhirnya mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Namun akhirnya hanya bisa gelisah dan memutuskan untuk begadang meskipun esok harinya dia harus berangkat sekolah. Dia memiliki dua pilihan yakni segera tidur dan bangun tengah malam ataukah tidak tidur sama sekali.

Ditempelkannya telapak tangannya di dinding itu. Dipandanginya lagi dinding yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Ah, kira-kira dulu umur berapa ya ketika mereka begitu bahagianya menerima kamar baru yang terpisah.

Oh tidak.

Sasuke yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau hanya dirinyalah yang senang waktu itu. Sai sendiri malah inginnya tidur bersama dan menginginkan ranjang tingkat dalam satu kamar.

' _Bagaimana? Seru gak kamarnya?'_

' _Hn! Bagus!'_

' _Kalau Sai-chan gimana?'_

' _Um….'_

' _Nde?'_

' _Hum! Sai suka!'_

"Karena aku suka, kau berpikir kalau kau pasti akan suka, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Secara perlahan senyum pun terukir. Dia tahu kalau Sai sudah terlelap di kamar sebelah. Sehingga dia tidak perlu takut kalau ocehannya terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

Sasuke akhirnya terlelap dengan penyebab yang cukup menggelikan. Yakni terlalu lama menatap tembok yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sai.

.

.

.

 _Sai hanya melirik ke arah tembok yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Tumben sekali Sasuke sudah menggelar futon di jam segini. Biasanya jam tidur Sasuke lebih malam daripada Sai._

 _Oke, Sai akui kalau masalah tidur dirinyalah yang paling 'jago'. Entah kenapa dirinya sering merasa lelah sehingga ketika berniat untuk berbaring sebentar ujung-ujungnya malah ketiduran. Belum lagi dia harus merahasiakan kalau dirinya menderita maag._

 _Oke,_

 _Sai hanya menyimpulkannya sendiri. Lagipula, rasa sakitnya akan hilang ketika 'dibawa' tidur. Sehingga dengan begitu dia tidak perlu membuat seisi rumah kalang kabut seperti waktu dia masuk angin dulu._

 _Penasaran akan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa, dilipatnya ujung lembaran buku hadiah dari sang kakak. Lalu dengan perlahan ditutupnya buku itu dan diletakkannya di sebelah bantalnya (dengan harapan setelah menyelidiki Sasuke, dia akan melanjutkan membaca buku mengenai fisiologi hewan itu)._

 _Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dadanya. Perasaan itulah yang mendorong dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan menemukan Sasuke yang…_

 _Sai segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membenarkan selimutnya. Pipi yang memerah, mulut yang setengah terbuka untuk melahap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya serta banjir keringat yang tidak wajar._

 _Oke,_

 _Sai tahu penyebabnya._

" _Dare?"_

" _Masih sadar?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Jangan disembunyikan. Aku tahu kau sedang demam."_

 _Sasuke mendengus geli. Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat._

" _Mau air putih?"_

" _Enggak."_

" _Yakin? Akan lebih baik jika meminum air putih. Mau kuambilkan kompres?"_

" _Berani keluar jam segini?"_

" _Ini masih terhitung malam. Bukan tengah malam. Lagipula maksudku itu bukan kompres dari kain dan air hangat. Siapa pula yang mau memasak air jam segini? Ini sudah lewat jam tidurku."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Pakai kompres yang ditempelkan saja? gimana? Nanti kubuat seperti bando," ucap Sai dengan muka stoic bin malicious._

" _Enggak, makasih. Aku bisa atasi ini. Beri aku satu malam penuh untuk istirahat dan esok harinya aku akan kembali seperti semula," ucap Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan maksud mengusir Sai secara halus. Namun Sai hanya terkekeh._

 _Dari balik selimut, Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Sai yang seperti itu. Sai begitu 'lepas'. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan Sai yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya._

" _Sasuke, kau sehat? Ya ampun, kurasa demammu sudah membakar otakmu hingga terjadi hubungan arus pendek," ucap Sai sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke. Perempatan kecil muncul di jidat Sasuke._

" _Urusai!"_

" _Ya.. ya… panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Cukup ketuk dinding kamarku."_

" _Aa…"_

 _Namun Sai tidak begitu tega untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Mengingat ketika di rumah sakit dulu, dirinya pernah mengalami demam yang sedang dalam puncaknya dan harus sendirian di kamar._

 _Dengan langkah yang perlahan, diraihnya buku hadiah dari sang kakak beserta sebuah senter. Dengan gerakan halus dipasangkannya compress di kepala Sasuke. Lalu diambilkan sebuah teko berisi air putih beserta gelas yang ditaruh dekat meja belajar Sasuke. Karena kondisi kamar Sasuke yang gelap (untung saja waktu itu sedang bulan purnama) maka Sai melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dengan ditemani sebuah senter._

 _Setiap jam dirinya harus menutup buku dan mengecek ataupun menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai gelisah karena demam (bahkan lengan Sai sukses menjadi cengkraman sementara Sasuke). Namun sai hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ketika Sasuke sudah tenang._

 _Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sasuke kemungkinan besar akan bangun sebentar lagi. Namun karena dia sedang 'sibuk' dengna bacaannya, dia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah bangkit dengan posisi duduk dan menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang membaca ditemani lampu senter._

 _Suasana horror pun muncul._

 _Tambahkan sedikit halusinasi akibat demam yang belum tuntas…_

 _Wajah Sai yang pucat…_

 _Sinar senter yang begitu 'sesuatu' yang menyinari wajah Sai dengan angle yang sempurna…_

" _HHWAAAA!"_

.

.

.

Sai berusaha untuk menahan tawa malam itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengingkari janjinya untuk 'memperhatikan' Sai. Yang ada dia malah molor semalaman dan bangun kesiangan. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada kamar sai. Kamar itu menunjukkan ciri-ciri kalau pemiliknya mah tertidur disana.

Sebegitu lelahkah Sai kemarin?

Ketika melewati kamar Sai, dia bisa mengintip secara cepat kalau futon masih tergelar, kaki menyembul di balik selimut, Sai yang berbaring miring dan…

Aniki?

Sasuke segera masuk dan menemukan Sai yang berbaring mirin ditemani sang kakak. Ada apa ini?

Apakah perasaan berdesir kemarin merupakan pertanda kalau Sai…

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma maag."

"Mattaku! sejak kapan kau punya maag? Kok kaya anak kuliahan yang kebanyakan tugas saja! Dan bisa-bisanya tidak bilang siapa-siapa!" ucap Itachi agak ketus namun telapak tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala Sai. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Daijoubu. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap ke sekolah. Biar kuurus si zombie satu ini! Huuuhh!" ucap Itachi sambil mengacak-acak kepala Sai.

.

.

.

"Sifat koligatif merupakan sifat yang tergantung pada jumlah, bukan pada jenis zat…"

Sasuke hanya duduk berpangku tangan ketika mendengarkan _review_ dari sang guru yang berada di depan kelas. Say thank untuk ingatannya yang tajam sehingga dia tidak perlu membuka-buka catatan lamanya hanya untuk memastikan.

 _Nyut_

Sasuke menempelkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya…

Perasaan ini?!

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Sorry for the late update. Kasumi udah usahain untuk update secara teratur tapi enggak bisa soalnya feel-nya sering naik turun sehingga butuh momen-momen tertentu buat membangun kronologinya (?).

Oke, Kasumi bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Yang jelas, see you in the next chapter….


	9. Chapter 9

Kenalan

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Cukup sekian materi untuk hari ini. Minggu depana kita akan melanjutkan ke bab yang selanjutnya. Jangan lupa untuk membuat resume dari materi yang telah difotokopikan oleh ketua kelas,selamat siang…"

"Siang, Sensei!"

Naruto langsung bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tiga jam penuh menerima materi trigonometri yang lumayan menguras otaknya. Diliriknya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat 'agak' panik di matanya (meskipun paniknya Sasuke berupa perasaan 'gelisah' dengan gesture melihat keluar ataupun memandang ke arah lain dengan tatapan kosong).

Sekelebat perasaan bersalah bergelayut di dalam pikiran Naruto mengenai sikapnya pada Sai. Apakah Sai bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai perkataannya pada si pucat waktu itu?

Namun Naruto segera menyangkal pemikirannya. Yang ada berupa Sai yang kemungkinan besar tidak mau bercerita mengenai apa-apa yang didengarnya dari Naruto. Sai itu tipe diam akibat masa lalu yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk berbicara dan lebih sering mendengarkan.

Dan Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke menyadarinya.

Naruto mulai berpikir-pikir bagaimana jika Sasuke dalam posisi marah-marah. Apakah dia akan langsung _to the point_ begitu?

Tidak…

Kalau Naruto bercerita dan minta maaf pada Sasuke, Naruto yakin kalau jawaban si raven berupa dirinya yang harus minta maaf secara personal pada Sai. Apalagi kelihatannya Sasuke dan Sai sedang mengalami konflik secara batin kali ini.

Walah,

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah loker penyimpanan ponsel yang memang telah disediakan. Tumben sekali seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan sikap patuh akan peraturan yang ada.

Dan sekarang si raven itu sibuk menyalakan ponselnya dan terlihat bimbang. Lalu dengan langkah perlahan (dan sambil memijat pelipisnya) Sasuke bergerak menuju keluar kelas.

Mata Naruto segera terbelalak ketika Sasuke yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja tiba-tiba terjatuh. Seisi kelas segera bergerak dan kemudian menyingkir demi memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang tercantum sebagai anggota PMR segera maju dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Naruto segera mengekori Sasuke yang dibawa menuju ke UKS. Perasaan tak menentu juga ikut menyelimuti hatinya. Kemarin Sai, sekarang Sasuke.

Hingga kelopak mata sang raven terbuka tepat ketika tubuhnya ditidurkan di atas ranjang UKS.

"Walah! Uchiha udah bangun tuh! Woy Sas! Dari kemaren kok ga fit mulu?! Ujian sudah sebentar lagi woy! Kok malah sakit-sakitan!" ujar salah satu teman sekelas si raven. Naruto sendiri tidak segera datang demi merubungi sahabatnya demi memberi ruang untuk bernapas Sasuke.

"Daijoubu?" tanya sang penjaga UKS. Sasuke bangun dan duduk secara perlahan. Tangan kanannya memegangi pelipis dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hn. Chotto ne," ujarnya dengan tenang kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan berbaring dahulu? Dan kalian semua! Ada orang sakit malah dikerubungi begitu! Minggir-minggir! Beri napas! Sudah kembali ke kelas lagi sana!" ucap Shizune dengan aura horror dan tidak sampai beberapa detik para siswa sudah ngacir duluan.

Namun ketika Shizune beralih pada ruangan dekat pintu UKS, Naruto segera duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto dengan lirikan saja.

"Kau bertingkah aneh," komen Naruto. Sasuke yang berpikiran mengenai ceramah panjang nan lebar dari sang surai kuning pun segera menoleh. Lalu dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku merasa sehat."

"Sehat gundhulmu, Sas! Apanya yang sehat? Sikap gelisah, mijit-mijit kepala kaya Sarutobi-sensei yang nangani tugas makalah satu angkatan? Itu yang namanya sehat?"

Sasuke menurunkan tangan kanannya dan duduk agak membungkuk. Pandangannya terfokus pada kerutan-kerutan di selimut yang menutupi dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga pinggang.

"Aku serius."

"Njaa…."

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Sai…"

Naruto terkesiap. Otaknya mulai memproses input yang masuk. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang merasa sehat, Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh secara tiba-tiba dan si raven yang kepikiran raven?

"Kemungkinan itu hanya paranoid saja, Sas. Bukankah Sai sehat begitu? Mungkin sekarang dia lagi keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan seenak udelnya…" ucap Naruto dengan maksud untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Namun ekpresi Sasuke yang belum pernah dilihatnya membuat si surai matahari itu hanya terdiam. Hingga sebuah ide terbersit dalam kepalanya.

"Mau telepon rumah?" tanyanya. Sasuke segera menoleh secara tajam ke arahnya dan berekspresi seakan-akan kalimat itu merupakan kalimat yang hanya akan didengar oleh si raven ketika bumi akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Dan Naruto merasa illfeel ketika melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Dia hanya beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar ruang UKS. Sebelum melewati palang pintu, dia menoleh sejenak ke arah Sasuke.

"Tunggulah disini. Kuambilkan ponselmu."

Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri ketika melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi takjub dan kagum seperti itu.

Mirip seperti Sai…

Dan jangan lupakan senyum uniknya berupa sudut bibir kiri yang terangkat dan mata yang hampir terpejam itu…

.

.

.

Naruto segera berlari ke arah UKS ketika berhasil mendapatkan ponsel yang dia inginkan (ponselnya Sasuke). Ucapkan terima kasih pada desas-desus serta obrolan yang tak senagja di dengarnya (Naruto sempat melewati ruang staff TU dan mendengarkan kalau akan terjadi jam kosong dari jam pelajaran setelah istirahat hingga pulang) yang membuatnya tidak khawatir akan omelan sang guru.

Dengan aura semangat dan membara bak kerasukan _Kyuubi_ , Naruto membuka pintu kamar tempat Sasuke berbaring (lebih tepatnya duduk) dan mengacungkan ponsel yang berhasil didapatkannya.

"Sas! Nih ponselmu! Dan…."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya melihat Sasuke yang terduduk lesu. Matanya terfokus pada buliran-buliran bening yang terus meluncur dari kedua mata onyx itu. Namun yang membuatnya tercengang adalah ekspresi Sasuke yang menggambarkan bahwa air mata yang keluar dari orbs onyxnya adalah hal teraneh di dunia ini.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraih pundak Sasuke.

"Sas?"

"Aku tak tahu…"

Naruto mengernyit.

"Ap-"

"Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu mengenai ini… ini… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seakan-akan baru pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal yang disebut dengan 'menangis'. Naruto pun bingung.

Sangat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan mengenai keadaan rumah dan tiba-tiba saja….ukh… kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit? Dan Sai?"

"Tenanglah dulu, Sasuke. Tenanglah. Aku bawa ponsel. Bagaimana kalau kau menghubungi rumah untuk memastikan dan menenangkan sikap parnomu itu. Ya ampun, Sas! Parno mu itu sudah mencapai ke tingkat yang begitu membahayakan!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke segera mendial nomor yang akan ditujunya. Buliran air mata terus menetes dan Sasuke tidka merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Naruto yang merasa risih sendiri segera mengambil box tisu yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Dengan muka sebal dan memonyongkan mulutnya,Naruto segera menyodorkan kotak tisu itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan berekspresi penuh tanya akan kotak tisu yang berada di depannya. Naruto pun 'terbakar'.

"Usap dulu air matamu, Sas! Hadehh…. Jadi ini yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan kemampuannya mengendalikan diri? Ya ampun… kalau ada orang lain yang lihat kejadian ini,dijamin tuh titel udah melayang jauh dan bisa-bisa kecantol ke arah Shino aburame dari kelas sebelah!"

Sasuke yang baru menyadari apa maksud dari Naruto segera menarik kotak tisu yang disodorkan ke arahnya secara paksa. Naruto sendiri hanya memasang muka sewot. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke mau memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Namun apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini begitu berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi saat itu…

Kotak tisu yang awalnya berpindah tangan dari sang surai matahari secara sengaja melayang ke arah kepalanya. Dan disitulah sang pelaku, si raven dengan muka penuh aura iblis yang agak aneh (karena air mata yang tidak terhapus dari tadi) memandangnya dengan muka yang sulit diidentifikasi.

"WOY! Aku disini mau nolongin kamu! Kok malah dapet kotak tisu melayang sih!" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan ekspresi seakan-akan kotak tisu melayang itu mampu membuat kepalanya benjol.

Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah lain. Perlahan dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan kerah bajunya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke kembali ke sifat aslinya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah 'Sasuke'.

Terkadang Naruto merasa 'ngeri' ketika melihat 'Sai' pada Sasuke. Oke, mereka memang kembar. Namun Naruto tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan 'takutnya' akan diri Sai yang terlihat pada Sasuke maupun sebaliknya.

Diperhatikannya Sasuke yang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera di ponselnya. Dan diperhatikannya pula ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak sabar akan nada tunggu yang terus berdering di telinga si raven.

Hingga dua kali dial, tidak ada jawaban. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang kakak. Setelah tiga kali usaha untuk men- _dial_ sang kakak, tidak ada jawaban yang muncul.

Ekspresi Sasuke kembali seperti tadi…

Aura penuh rasa khawatir, takut dan rasa cemas…

Dan tiba-tiba saja air mata yang awalnya sudah berhenti mengalir kini mengalir lagi dengan deras. Membuat Sasuke segera menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ponselnya terabaikan di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Sudah kuduga…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara bergetar. Dia segera menarik napas dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan kedua kaki yang meringkuk dan lutut yang bersentuhan dengan dahinya, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu.

Naruto hanya diam saja. mungkin saja Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan posisi seperti itu…

Namun ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan, Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi sayu dan sedih yang tergambar di wajah sang surai raven.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci perasaan ini. Aku selalu berharap kalau perasaan seperti ini tidak akan muncul lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi frustasi. Berkali-kali dia mengusap rambutnya dengan cara mengarahkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat surai yang terkenal keren seantero sekolah itu kini berubah menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Lagi?"

"Dan aku tidak bisa merasakannya…"

"Merasakan apa?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Dan ketika dia menghembuskannya, air mata mulai meluncur dengan deras.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa merasakan Sai," ucap Sasuke dengan posisi meringkuk semakin dalam. Naruto pun berusaha untuk tenang. Namun sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu mau tak mau membuatnya panik.

Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui Naruto dan mau tidak mau membuatnya parno.

Yang dimaksud Sasuke itu Sai kan?

Sai yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi menyimpan banyak rahasia?

Sai yang ternyata mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya yakni kemampuan hidup yang sulit terdeteksi itu kan?

Sai yang terkadang terlihat masa bodoh bahkan mampu bertingkah normal disamping beban yang dibawanya itu kan?

Naruto tahu kalau Sai mengidap gangguan kesehatan yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Namun sikap Sai yang tenang dan pembawaannya yang seperti orang 'normal' sukses membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum. Naruto yakin kalau Sai terkadang harus meminum obat yang memang dapat memulihkan salah satu organnya namun disisi lain merusak organ lainnya.

Naruto kagum akan hal itu.

Bahkan Naruto tidak yakin bisa menghadapi semuanya ketika dirinya berada di posisi Sai.

"Aku… tidak bisa merasakan Sai, Naruto…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bergetar. "Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci kemampuan ini. Aku selalu berharap kalau yang kurasakan ini salah dan Cuma perasaan paranoid saja."

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan muka penuh simpati.

"Aku takut, Naruto. Aku takut…."

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkahnya dari sudut matanya.

"Nanti bebas. Bagaimana kalau bolos sekarang saja? bukankah kau mampu melewati pagar pembatas sekolah yang berada di dekat lapangan bola basket itu?" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto berpikiran kalau Sasuke akan memandang telapak tangannya saja tanpa ada niatan untuk meraihnya. Namun semuanya diluar dugaan ketika senyum dengan sudut bibir kiri naik keatas itu muncul.

Dan Naruto tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi ketika tangan kanannya teraih oleh si raven.

.

.

.

"Ojamasimasu…."

Meskipun sudah lebih dari sekali main ke rumah si Uchiha, Naruto tidak bisa bertingkah biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat arsitektur rumah keluarga Uchiha yang masih memegang teguh unsur tradisionalnya. Dia segera mengikuti perilaku Sasuke yang melepaskan dan menata sepatunya dengan rapi.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ke lantai dua. Naruto berniat untuk menyusul akhirnya menyadari akan keanehan yang muncul.

Suasana rumah terlalu sepi.

Dan entah kenapa matanya begitu tertarik akan _sticky note_ yang tertempel persis di depan televisi yang berada di ruang tamu…

 _Aku, Kaasan serta Tousan keluar dahulu_

 _Sai sakit_

 _Jaga rumah ya._

 _Jangan khawatir, Sai tidak apa-apa kok._

 _Itachi_

Naruto pun segera berlari untuk menjemput Sasuke. Namun baru satu langkah ditempuhnya, Sasuke sudah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pakaian harian dan juga dandanan keluar rumah.

Naruto hanya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang baru dibacanya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk. Naruto pun hanya terdiam hingga dia memanggil Sasuke.

"Boleh ikut?"

"Aa…"

"Kok enak banget ya?"

"Kurasa dengan adanya tambahan berupa dirimu,Sai bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya."

"Heeh… gitu ya?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya percaya kalau kau mampu menjadi temannya."

"Gitu ya? Kalau jadi temanmu?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli ketika melihat Naruto yang berekspresi bak model yang menawarkan diri untuk iklan sabun mandi. Namun dalam hatinya muncul perasaan lega.

Karena dia yakin kalau Naruto dapat menjadi penengah dan juga sebagai seseorang yang menemani Sai ketika semuanya berjalan tidak semestinya.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik secara perlahan….

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Gomen for the late update. Kasumi udah sereing ganti-ganti plot untuk chapter yang ini karena sulit banget nyesuain sama endingnya nanti. Ini adalah 'usulan' ke-4 dan akhirnya setelah gubahan sana-sini, Kasumi akhirnya yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau chapter ini layak publish.

.

.

See you in the next chapter…


	10. Chapter 10

Kenalan chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-charanya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto semata…

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Si surai matahari terus menerus mengumpat dalam hati ketika langkahnya yang terbilang sama jaraknya dengan si raven semakin lama semakin menjauh jaraknya. Sebenarnya si raven itu hanya berjalan cepat tanpa adanya suara yang cukup mengingatkannya akan kucing yang diam-diam sering dielus lehernya oleh Sai.

Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan kucing hitam dengan kaki dan leher putih yang sering nongol di halte tempat Sai biasanya duduk-duduk itu ya? Naruto yakin kalau kucing itu memang sengaja duduk-duduk disitu untuk bertemu Sai. Bahkan kali ini tanpa sadar diusapnya pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih memerah akibat dicakar si kuro itu.

"Woy Sas! Tungguin dong!"

"Huuushshs!"

"Tehe… gomen-gomen…"

Sasuke yang berjalan penuh dedikasi (?) bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat dibully oleh petugas rumah sakit. Naruto sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu bangunan bahkan ruangan tempat Sai dirawat tanpa perlu bertanya pada si _receptionist._ hebat bener…

Dan langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar dan cepat membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah tujuan fakultas Sasuke ketika mereka lulus SMA nanti adalah fakultas ilmu keolahragaan.

Di ujung sana terlihatlah sosok yang benar-benar dikenali oleh Naruto yakni si sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Namun Naruto tidak melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera bergerak dengan cepat namun tanpa suara. Naruto hanya memperlambat gerakannya karena dia sudah tahu tujuan si Raven itu.

"Kau ini. Kubilang dia tidak apa-apa kok malah kesini?"

"Salah ya? Kalau dia tidak apa-apa kenapa sampai masuk ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan duduk menatap ke arah nomor kamar yang berada di depannya. Naruto pun ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Awalnya dia panas tinggi. Ketika dia mulai mengigau aku tahu kalau hal itu akan segera terjadi. Namun ketika aku berniat untuk memberitahukan Okaasan, dia meraih lenganku dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin ditinggal… bahkan ketika aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya, dia malah bilang maaf karena membuatku marah…." Ucap Itachi dengan _hints_ yang tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri malah memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau kedua onyx itu berkaca-kaca. Namun dalam satu kedipan Sasuke sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ketika Naruto menghela napas, Sasuke malah bersandar di sandaran kursi dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jadi mimpi tentang masa lalu,ya? Tapi aku yakin kalau Sai akan menyembunyikannya. Dia tahu akan kepentingan sekolahmu serta ujian kenaikan kelasmu yang sudah di depan mata."

"Ya."

"Dan perkataan maaf itu?"

"Hmph! Itu hanyalah salah satu dari sikap nyeleneh Sai. Kau tahu sendiri kan pemikiran Sai itu bagaimana?"

" _Characteristic_ yang _uncharacteristic_."

"Pfftt… benar juga. Dia tidak punya rumus maupun _pattern_ yang mutlak."

"Naruto, kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah pernah mengalaminya?" tanya Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sang sulung.

"Yah… namanya juga Sai. Enggak tahu kapan seriusnya dan kapan becandanya…" ungkap Naruto sambil menaikkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ketika Itachi dan Naruto sibuk bercerita mengenai sikap-sikap nyeleneh Sai, Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke dinding rumah sakit yang dingin. Perlahan matanya terpejam untuk memutar memori yang baru saja dia temukan ketika dirinya masih kecil.

" _Akum au ikut Sasuke maen…"_

" _Jangan… Sai main sama Ita-nii saja ya? Sasuke soalnya mau ke sekolah… bukan main-main hujan diluar…"_

" _Enggak.. okaasan bohong. Masak Sasuke hari libur mau main hujan sih?"_

" _Aku mau ke rumah temen untuk kerja kelompok… bukan mau ke sekolah. Jadi kau di rumah saja. kan ada Itachi-nii di rumah.."_

" _Enggak mau. Ita-nii sibuk main game… huwe…."_

" _Sasuke-kun… maukah kamu menemani Sai hingga dia tertidur… nanti ketika dia tertidur kamu bisa pergi keluar…"_

" _Kaasan… bagaimana jika aku terlambat? Acaranya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi…"_

" _Kumohon… lakukanlah demi Sai. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri kan kalau Sai tidak bisa lengket dengan Itachi-nii? Sebentar sajalah… nanti akan Kaasan pikirkan agar kamu bisa keluar dan menghadiri acara sekolah…"_

" _Wakata… sai, ayo kemarilah. Kita lihat-lihat ikan Koi-nya Paman Hiashi yang dititipin di kolam kita."_

" _Souka…"_

 _Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang menghela napas berat._

" _Begitu dong daritadi. Kau tahu kan kalau Sai sulit lengket denganku?"_

" _Itu salahnya Nii-san sendiri yang kurang berusaha."_

 _Itachi hanya manyun ke arah adiknya yang masih menginjak kelas 2 SD itu. Andaikan dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sai tentu saja Sai sudah bermain dengannya dari tadi. Lagipula Sai itu orangnya gampang bosan sehingga mudah sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain._

 _Ketika berjalan menuju kolam tempat kedua adiknya sibuk mengamati gerakan ikan Koi (Itachi yakin kalau hobi orang-orang tua itu menurun ke arah adiknya melalui Kakek Madara), dia bisa melihat mata Sai yang mulai mengantuk._

 _Tuh kan…_

 _Coba dari tadi Sasuke bertindak. Tentu saja semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Sasuke sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang (?) ke acara sekolahnya._

 _Dengan perlahan Itachi menggendong Sai yang sudah tertidur sambil memberikan kode-kode aneh berupa gerakan mulut ke arah Sasuke untuk segera kabur. Dengan perlahan digoncang-goncangnya Sai agar kembali terlelap._

 _Namun entah kenapa Sai segera terbangun ketika Sasuke mencapai gerbang depan rumah. Sontak tangisan menggelegar pun sukses memecah derasnya hujan yang saat itu masih ukuran sedang._

 _Sasuke yang berjalan menggunakan payung serta merta menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sibuk menenangkan Sai. Bahkan sang Ibu juga kewalahan ketika Sai berniat untuk turun dari gendongan._

 _Seakan mengerti isi hati Sai, hujan yang awalnya sedang-sedang saja tiba-tiba semakin deras. Sasuke merasa sia-sia saja memakai payung karena genangan air yang terkena hujan akan memercik ke atas dan mengenai celananya._

 _Dengan menatap kembali jalan raya yang mengalirkan hujan ke selokan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela napas berat._

" _Hah…! Iya iya! Ayo main sama aku!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari dengan muka ditekuk menuju ke rumahnya. Dari sana dia bisa melihat senyum bangga dari sang Ibu dan sang Kakak._

 _Dengan cepat Sai meminta turun (yang kali ini diijinkan oleh sang kakak) dan bergerak mengikuti Sasuke yang melewatinya untuk menuju ke kamar. Diperhatikannya Sasuke yang melemparkan tasnya ke arah Kasur dengan asal-asalan serta meremas selembar kertas yang kemudian dibuang di tempat sampah._

 _Sasuke yang mukanya terlipat sempurna kini tertekuk 90 derajat…._

 _Dengan perlahan dia mengatur napas serta detak jantungnya dengan cara menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian suara isakan tangis pun terdengar. Dengan cepat ditolehnya ke arah sumber suara._

" _Kenapa kau menangis? Aku akan bermain bersamamu…."_

" _hiks….hiks"_

" _Sekarang apalagi..? maunya gimana?"_

" _Sasu…."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Sasuke marah padaku… huwe…."_

" _Dengar, aku tid-"_

" _Uwa…huwa…"_

" _Hoy Sasu…. Sai kau apakan diatas, huh?"_

 _Mendengar hardikan sang Kakak dari bawah, Sasuke pun panik. Namun panik sendiri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk Sai yang masih menangis keras saat itu._

" _Daijoubu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi…"_

 _Tidak akan…_

"Hoy, Sas! Ngapain bengong disitu? Kita sudah diperbolehkan masuk lho!"

Ucapan Naruto akhirnya menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi sudah pergi untuk membeli minuman bersoda di luar gedung. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu dihampirinya Sai yang sedang menghadapi sikap _hyperactive_ -nyaNaruto dengan muka datar.

"Walah! Apakah demammu merusak sel-sel otakmu?! Hwaduh Sai, kok jadi dingin gini sih?! jahatnya…" kelakar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sai tersenyum. Mata onyx-nya segera menghampiri ke arah seseorang yang memiliki karakteristik yang sama.

Tidak sampai sedetik Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bersamaan dengan senyuman pada Sai. Sai sendiri malah tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Naruto hanya menyaksikan keduanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Namun lama-lama Naruto bosan juga.

"Woy, kalian berdua membuatku merasa ngeri, tahu!"

Dan gelak tawa dari dua orang _audience_ membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengarah ke arah lain. Mengetahui akan hal itu, Sai yang masih tergelak segera memberikan tepukan penuh simpati di bahu kirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di samping kanan Sai dan duduk disana.

"Maaf, sengaja," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar nan tak terduga. Hal itu membuat bibir Naruto semakin manyun.

"Kalian berdua memang cocok sekali dalam masalah yang beginian. Seharusnya aku diberi penghargaan karena betah berteman dengan kalian berdua."

Tiba-tiba saja Sai tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu sedikit tepukan di bahunya membuat Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

"Naruto…."

"Kenapa lagi? Mau bilang kalau aku yang monyong itu jelek, hah?!"

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sai dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ap-apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyela pembicaraannya dan sukses membuat Sai yang awalnya condong ke arah kiri (tempat Naruto duduk) segera condong ke arah kanan. Peristiwa itu sukses membuat Naruto bak berada di dunia lain dimana dia adalah sang makhluk transparan.

"Jangan kacangin aku dong! Woy!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatia kedua anak kembar itu dengan berbaga cara. Untuk saja Sai berada di ruang isolasi. Namun tetap saja usaha yang dia lakukan menimbulkan kerusuhan sehingga sebuah jeweran bersarang di telinganya.

"Itte itte! Lepas- hah?! Obaachan?"

"Jangan mengganggu pasien yang sedang istirahat, Naruto!"

"Ampun… ampun!"

Kini perhatian kedua anak kembar itu sukses tertuju pada Naruto yang terus menerus dijewer oleh seorang dokter yang ber- _name_ tag Tsunade itu. Sayangnya Naruto tidak mampu melihat hasil dari usahanya tadi.

Namun ketika disuruh keluar, Naruto tetap berjalan masuk dan kini mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri segera bangkit untuk memberi ruang pada sang dokter.

"Dari skala 1 hingga 10. Seberapa sakit tubuhmu saat ini?" ucapnya sambil mengecek jalannya selang infus karena khawatir akan ulah Naruto yang seenak udelnya tadi.

"Tujuh."

"Sou ka…"

Naruto pun terbelalak. Skala tujuh dan masih bisa bertingkah senormal itu? Disisi lain Naruto begitu kagum akan Sai namun di sisi satunya dia merasa khawatir.

"Sai memiliki toleransi rasa sakit yang sangat tinggi. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Namun Naruto masih bisa menemukan sepercik rasa bangga dan lega dibalik nada itu.

"Gitu ya? Ne, Sai itu hebat ya?"

"Kau baru tahu? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hah.. iya iya… wahai tuan Uchiha Sasuke… aku mengaku kalah…" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu perhatian mereka berdua teralih ke arah Sai yang masih bersikap seperti biasanya padahal sedang kesakitan.

"Namun terkadang kemampuannya itu cukup merepotkan juga. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia tidak bisa membedakan antara rasa sakit karena keadaan tubuhnya yang kritis ataukah memang dalam keadaan yang tidak berbahaya."

"Kurasa itu benar adanya. Tapi bukankah kau mengetahuinya, Sas?"

"Ya, namun aku tidak selalu berada di sampingnya. Apalagi mengingat ujian semester yang semakin dekat."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kenapa tidak belajar sambil mengawasinya saja? terus kau juga bisa mengandalkanku yang akhirnya kita bisa belajar bareng, iya kan?"

"Belajar bersama denganmu hanya membawa hasil yang sia-sia."

"Jahat!"

"Baru tahu?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berdebat tanpa menyadari bahwa sang dokter sudah pergi keluar ruangan. Sai sendiri hanya mengamati mereka dan sesekali tersenyum geli akan tingkah kedua orang yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Here you go…

Chapter ini merupakan pembuka untuk masalah-masalah (?) lainnya. Sehingga bisa dibilang Kasumi belum ada niatan untuk mencapai ending di chapter mendatang. Gomen ne bagi yang sudah mengharapkan ending namun belum ending-ending juga … *plaakk!

See you in the next chapter…..


	11. Chapter 11

Kenalan

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

 _Sometimes, when we remember something unpleasant in the past, is there some feelings that bothering you to remake and repair those memories?_

 _._

 _._

"Walah! Apa-apaan ini?! Uwaaa! Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak!"

"Diamlah! Kau sudah mengganggu konsentrasiku, Dobe!"

"Pffttt…"

"Terus saja ketawa, Sai! Lihat saja suatu hari nanti kau akan kualat karena meremehkan anak-anak yang berusaha untuk belajar!"

"Siapa yang menghina kalian, aku kan dari tadi menonton film komedi di televise," kilah Sai sambil menunjuk siaran televise yang sedang berlangsung. Sontak Naruto hanya bisa cengo dan Sasuke malah ber- _evil smirk_ ria di balik buku pelajaran matematika.

"Jangan bohong lu! Dari tadi kau melirik-lirik kesini dan apa-apaan tuh muka?!"

Dan peperangan pun pecah. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas kesal namun ujung-ujungnya hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Sai yang tertangkap dan berguling-guling di atas lantai dengan Naruto yang sibuk memukuli kepalanya dengan bantal besar nan empuk dari sofa.

"Rasain! Dasar anak durhaka lu!" ucap Naruto bak emak-emak yang kesal pada anaknya yang tidak pernah mau menurut. Sai sendiri malah tergelak sambil berusaha untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Namun yang namanya Naruto si pelari ulung nan ahli dalam olahraga basket tentu saja selalu dapat meraih Sai.

"Pfftt…"

Dan seketika itu juga dua orang yang sedang sibuk 'bertengkar' itu pun menoleh dengan muka cengo ke arah Sasuke. Naruto bahkan menatap horror seakan-akan Sasuke yang tertawa merupakan hal yang begitu langka di dunia ini. Sedangkan Sai yang berada di bawahnya hanya tertawa ketika melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke juga manusia, Naruto. Sebegitukah kau tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak bisa tertawa?" ucap Sai di sela-sela tawanya. Naruto hanya menatap Sai dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Bayangin aja! Selama di kelas alias di sekolah, Sasuke itu terkenal dengan muka datar nan dinginnya itu. Aku jamin kalo dia disuruh megang es, esnya bakalan lama mencairnya. Oh ya, gimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan,Sai?"

"Hei hei! Jangan bawa Sai dalam rencana jelekmu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacungkan penggaris segitiga yang digunakannya untuk menggambar proyeksi. Naruto hanya menatap sinis Sasuke sambil berbisik-bisik di telingan Sai. Sai sendiri setelah mendengarkan penuturan Naruto langsung memasang muka tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu umb! Kujamin deh!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sai melihat Sasuke sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Gomen ne, aku masih sayang Sasuke."

"Woy! Apa yang kau katakan pada Sai, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke berapi-api. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memohon ampun sambil cengengesan.

"Geezz… andaikan kalian bukan saudara kembar, kalian bisa dicap sebagai orang yang yaoi-an tahu!" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri. Sai sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri hingga akhirnya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga sayang kamu kok, Naruto-kunnn…" ucap Sai dengan nada main-main. Naruto hanya manyun.

"Iddiihhh…. Amit-amit jabang bayi- woy!"

Naruto pun segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk berlari demi menyelamatkan diri dari pelukan maut ala seorang Sai. Sasuke hanya ber- _evil smirk_ ria ketika Sai berhasil mendapatkan Naruto yang sudah membiru itu.

"Kau mau jadi sahabatnya Sai? Kalau kau mau sepenuhnya menjadi sahabat Sai kau harus tahu sifat rahasianya Sai," ucap Sasuke ketika dirinya dimintai tolong Naruto yang sibuk untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari seorang Sai. Namun apa daya, Sai sudah terlanjur _clingy_ padanya.

"Jadi ini sifat terpendammu, Sai? Walah.."

"Hehehehe… baru tahu?"

"Itu tandanya Sai sudah menerimamu menjadi sahabatnya, Dobe."

"Jadi selama ini aku apa? Hiasan yang sering jalan sama kamu?" ucap Naruto. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah mirip cewek yang digantung harapanya, Naruto. Aku tidak jadi dekat denganmu," ucap Sai sambil melangkah menjauhi Naruto dan kembali fokus ke acara televise yang diabaikannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kok aku merasa bak cewek yang diputusin ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir. Sai sendiri hanya sibuk menonton televise hingga Sasuke beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Naruto pun kembali mengerjakan tugas sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai ketika kepalanya tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi untuk memecahkan masalah yang muncul.

Hingga Sasuke muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 piring melon yang telah dipotong-potong. Ditaruhnya di hadapan Naruto yang sedang sibuk berpikir. Sedangkan yang satunya ditaruh di sebelah Sai.

Diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke duduk di samping Sai yang sudah mencomot sepotong melon dan mengemutnya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah Sai dan kembali menonton acara yang dilihat Sai. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sai. Sai sendiri hanya diam saja.

Begitu hangat ya?

Begitulah isi pikiran Naruto mengenai kedua anak kembar di depannya.

"Kau hangat."

"Hm?"

"Istirahat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Ini hangat lho!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sering begini."

"Pusing?"

"Enggak. Belajarmu?"

"Nanti saja. mau refreshing."

"Sou…."

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar akan suatu hal.

"Woy! Kalian ninggalin aku gitu ceritanya? Ck ck ck!"

Dua orang yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menatap satu sama lain. Hingga senyum mereka pun muncul saat itu juga.

"Kenapa tidak datang kesini saja, Naruto/Dobe," ucap keduanya dengan akhiran yang berbeda. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto terkikik gelid an ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan tenaga super dia segera menyela orang-orang yang berada di depannya dengan cara duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sai.

.

.

.

Jam-jam yang seharusnya dihabiskan dengan belajar intensif akhirnya hanya bisa dihabiskan separuhnya dengan menonton acara televise mengenai film-film action. Karena Naruto berada di tengah-tengah mereka, berkali-kali dia mendapati pandangan penuh telepati yang melewatinya.

Geez… padahal dia juga ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkab dirinya untuk duduk diantara mereka. Namun yang namanya telepati…

Naruto hanya bisa manyun sambil fokus ke arah acara yang berada di depannya. Biarlah si kembar yang berada di kanan kirinya ini bertelepati ria sambil menonton televise. Ah… rasanya seperti orang luar saja ya?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan beban di bahunya. Ketika dia berusaha untuk menoleh ke arah kanan (karena beban itu berada di bahu kanannya), dia bisa merasakan surai lembut nan tipis berwarna hitam yang menutupi penglihatannya. Walah…. Sai mulai _clingy_ lagi rupanya.

"Ck ck ck… woy Sai, walah… malah merem gini gimana aku geraknya? Woy! Udah pegel nih! Apa kau mau aku berjalan dengan bahu yang miring sebelah?" ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk memperhatikan acara di televise pun mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sibuk membangunkan Sai yang menumpangkan kepalanya di atas bahu Naruto.

Ternyata sifat jahil Sai muncul juga….

Sasuke hanya bisa ikut prihatin atas hal yang telah terjadi.

Namun entah kenapa…

"Woy Sai! Walah, kok tidurmu kaya orang mati gini sih! woy Sasuke! Kau kan pawangnya, cepetan bangunin nih kebo bule!" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berpindah tempat namun takut jika kepala Sai mendarat di lantai marmer yang begitu dingin.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya…

Dengan cepat di beralih ke samping kanan Sai untuk mengecek saudaranya itu. Dia tahu kalau ada hal yang begitu mengganjal disana.

"Hei.. bangunlah. Kalau kau lelah bagaimana kalau kau kuantar ke kamar?" ucap Sasuke. Matanya menatap penuh waspada pada setiap pergerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai.

Diperhatikannya Sai yang bernapas pendek-pendek. Sasuke mulai tidak yakin kalau orang biasa bisa bernapas dengan kandungan oksigen sedikit seperti itu.

"Hei…"

Dan Sai masih terpejam.

" _Shimata!_ Naruto! Cepat bantu aku! Dia sedang kritis!" teriak Sasuke di depan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah shock di depannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto jarang sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke kecuali ketika mereka berada di kelas. Sasuke sering terlambat dan pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini. Namun hal itu tidak pernah mengganggu prestasinya. Benar-benar anak jenius….

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk di depan pintu rumahnya. Ayahnya yang sedang berkerja membuatnya sendirian di rumah. Naruto sebenarnya mengharapkan teman bermain karena suasana rumah yang begitu sepi dan _horror_. dan harapannya terkabul dengan cara yang sangat aneh dan begitu tak terduga.

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu? Keadaan rumahku sedang tidak kondusif," ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengiyakan mengingat mereka sudah melewati ujian dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dan nantinya mereka akan mengambil jurusan kuliah masing-masing.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Naruto menggelar futon di sebelah ranjangnya dan Sasuke pun segera berbaring di atasnya.

Malam pun berlalu dalam keadaan sunyi dan sepi.

"Sai kritis…"

Naruto pun segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Memang selama ini dia jarang mengunjungi si duo Uchiha itu dikarenakan jadwal persiapan ujian kelas tiga yang begitu ketat.

"Dia memiliki 2 masalah. Jantung dan ginjal…"

Naruto pun hanya diam dan Sasuke menangkap sinyalnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu? Sai mengalami kelainan di jantungnya sejak kecil. Oleh karena itu dia harus menjaga dan berhati-hati akan segala sesuatu. Aku pun bisa mepercayainya karena aku yakin kalau dia lebih tahu keadaan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain. Namun karena efek obat-obatan keras yang diminumnya sejak kecil, terjadi kerusakan pada ginjalnya karena tidak mampu mengatasi efek samping dari obatnya…"

Ginjal?

"Oh ya, kami terlahir dengan 3 ginjal. Saat itu Sai diperkirakan tidak akan bertahan selama ini. Sehingga aku memiliki sepasang ginjal untuk menopang tubuhku. Namun siapa sangka jika Sai sudah lama bertahan hingga saat ini?"

Dan disitu Naruto menemukan sedikit _hint_ penyesalan dan juga kekecewaan. Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke berharap Sai untuk tidak bisa bertahan selama ini. Berharap agar Sai meninggal ketika masih kecil dulu.

Itu…

Tidak mungkin kan?

Sasuke yang begitu perhatian dan…

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang harus mengalah… namun bukankah semuanya ada batasannya?"

"Apakah mereka menginginkan kau untuk menyumbangkan ginjalmu,kan?"

"Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang 'berhati-hati' seumur hidup, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin mengejar cita-citaku juga. Aku tidak iri maupun menuntut keadilan dalam hal kasih sayang maupun perhatian yang ada. Namun…"

"Ucapanmu menunjukkan kalau kau tidak rela, Sasuke. Kau berusaha untuk menutupinya."

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah lain.

"Terkadang aku menganggap Sai bak diriku sendiri. Karena kami memang saling memiliki satu sama lain. Namun ada saatnya kalau aku merasakan hal yang tidak adil…"

Naruto teringat akan perkataannya pada Sai waktu itu. Inikah yang dirasakan oleh Sai ketika dia memiliki maksud lain namun dipaksa untuk memahami apa yang tidak ingin dia pahami?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke. Yang kutahu seandainya kau merasakan hal itu, maka tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Sai juga merasakannya. Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya? Meskipun kalian mirip seperti buku yang terbuka satu sama lain, aku yakin kalau Sai memiliki sebuah halaman yang terselip secara rahasia di dalamnya."

"Lalu? Aku harus apa? Apakah aku harus memberikan ginjalku dan.."

"Mengkhianati mimpimu? Apa kau pernah membicarakannya pada Sai?"

"Ternyata dugaanu benar. Kau tidak bisa mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti. Mungkin ini terkesan kasar bagimu. Terkadang kita memiliki porsi yang berbeda."

"?"

"Ketika Sai berbicara masalah 'A' padamu, dia akan menyembunyikan masalah 'B' darimu. Dan ketika dia menyembunyikan masalah 'A' dariku, dia akan menunjukkan masalah 'B' untukku. Apakah kau pernah merasakannya?"

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

Here we go for the next chapter…

See you in the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Kenalan

.

Chapter 11

.

.

He knows what you think. He can feel what you want. As the result,he can (and capable) to make some (many) 'silent sacrifice' for you. Why?

Because he loves you just like his love for his own family. You're a half part of him, isn't?

.

Saran BGM: when the cold winter wind comes by Max Changmin. Entah kenapa Kasumi dapet feel buat chapter ini dari lagu ini. Meskipun agak jauh,Kasumi justru dapet nulis chapter ini karena ada part 'kembali meskipun tidak sama seperi dulu'...hiks...#mohon abaikan karena bagian yang mewek2 ada d chapter mendatang *bagi2 bocoran-plak*

.

.

"Sas..."

"Hn?"

"Kau yakin? Maksudku... Aku hanya ragu apakah benar kau tidak menyukainya? Dan... Apakah semuanya tidak bisa dibicarakan?"

"Yang kutahu adalah prioritas utama adalah Sai."

"Ya,aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi... Apa kau pernah membicarakan masalah ini pada Sai? Secara langsung?"

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah lain. Matanya terlihat menerawang jauh entah kemana. Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan menatap langit. Jujur,dirinya juga tidak pernah mengalami hal serupa sehingga tidak mampu memberikan saran yang tepat bagi sang sahabat. Namun disisi lain Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sai dan... yah... berbicara mengenai hal ini. Dirinya merasakan ada yang janggal disini.

"Aaarrhhggg...!"

Sasuke yang sedang berpikir nyaris terjungkal ketika Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja berjingkat sambil menarik-narik rambut pirangnya. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan penuh aura keanehan dari Sasuke segera mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Di kulkas sudah ada makanan. Kalau sungkan ya bilang aja jam berapa kau pulang dari main-mainmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seharusnya kan yang sumpek itu dirinya. Kok malah Naruto yang butuh udara segar? Namun dia lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan saja daripada diam di rumah orang yang kosong melompong ini.

Sasuke berniat untuk menanyakan kemana tujuan si rambut duren. Namun Naruto segera memotongnya dengan menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya ya aku saja. Aku yakin dia kesepian disana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku sumpek dengan masalah kalian. Jadi aku datang kesana dengan maksud untuk menemuinya sebagai teman saja."

Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah lain ketika Naruto memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kaus kaki yang berada di tumpukan pakaian.

"Hey,Sas."

Yang dipanggil pun mendongak.

"Jadi keluar ga? Mau ku kunci lho!"

Sasuke segera bergegas untuk keluar kamar. Ada baiknya untuk berjalan keluar dengan maksud untuk refreshing saja. Namun ketika teringat tujuan Naruto...

"Na-"

"Aku tidak akan bilang apapun kok."

Ketika sampai di depan pekarangan rumah,mereka pun berpisah dan menuju ke jalan masing-masing. Naruto hanya bisa melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata kebiasaan Sai untuk 'kabur' ketika penuh masalah yang mendera juga dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai hal ini.

Di langkah kan kakinya dengan tempo lambat menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya,dia menemukan Itachi yang sibuk memanjat pohon buah jeruk yang memang berada di depan rumah. Ketika melihat di sekelilingnya,dia juga menemukan Sai yang menatap sang kakak yang berada di bawah pohon.

Secara reflek Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sai yang masih cengo. Mulutnya ingin mengatakan 'awas kejatuhan buah' namun yang akan di beri peringatan malah sibuk berlari ke arahnya.

"Sai,ohis-ouc ouch oughh..."

Sai hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Hal itu dia lakukan sekitar 4 kali mengingat sekitar 4 buah jeruk manis warna kuning nan berukuran jumbo sukses menimpuk si kepala duren.

Sebelum Sai berniat untuk membantu si kepala duren,Tiba-tiba saja sang kakak melompat ke bawah tepat di samping Naruto yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sontak Naruto berjingkat dan bergulung-gulung di tanah yang berlapiskan rumput hias di depan pekarangan keluarga Uchiha.

"Uwoogghh... maaf ya Naruto! Enggak sengaja. Tadi maunya ngejatuhin tepat di belakangmu. Tapi karena tanganku kelebihan muatan ya... aakhirnya ada yang melepaskan diri..."ucap sang pelaku penjatuhan buah jeruk dengan sedikit cengirannya. Naruto manyun.

"Itachi-san gimana sih?! Gimana nanti kalau gagar otak? Gimana nanti kalau kepalaku bocor?!" ucap Naruto sambil ngambek.

Itachi hanya bisa memasang senyum mohon maafnya. Namun akhirnya Naruto membantunya untuk membawakan jeruk-jeruk yang bbarusan dijatuhkan.

Hingga terdengar gelak tawa dari orang ketiga yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Itachi hanya tersenyum sedanakan Naruto sudah diambang kesabaran dan berniat untuk melempari Sai dengan jeruk yang berada di tangannya. Bukan merasa terancam Sai malah tertawa makin keras dan sukses membuat dua orang yang berada di depannya bengong.

"Sai? Masih waras?" tanya Itachi.

"Ppfftt... itu...itu... haduh... rasanya sampai mau nangis..."

"Apanya?"

Sai menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang dalam pose tangan kanan siap melemparkan jeruk dan tangan kiri membawa beberapa jeruk lainnya sebagai amunisi cadangan.

"Monyet pirang... ie.. Monyet kepala duren...ppfftt..."

"..."

"Itachi-san, kau paham maksudnya Sai?"

"Entahlah... Kupikir aku akan ikut tertawa. Namun akal sehatku memberikan pertanyaan mengenai alasan dan hubungan dirimu dengan monyet..." ucap Itachi sambil memperhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat. "Untuk kepala durennya aku mengerti... tapi kalau monyet..."

"Aku pernah melihat di televisi mengenai monyet yang menaiki cabang pohon kenari. Lalu monyet-monyet itu melempari sang pemangsa dengan biji kenari juga..."

Dan pernyataan Sai sukses membuat Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk menyerah dan hanya bisa memperhatikan dua orang dengan pemikiran absurb di depannya.

Tawa mereka berdua pun seiring waktu mereda. Naruto akhirnya diajak untuk masuk ke dalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya di tempat bagian belakang rumah yang ternyata memiliki kolam ikan koi yang cukup unik. Sebagian wilayah kolam berada di bawah teras sehingga Naruto hanya bisa tergagap ketika menyaksikan Sai yang menggulung lengan dan bagian kaki dari pakaiannya.

Lalu dengan mudahnya Sai duduk di bagian pinggiran kolam dengan kaki yang sedikit menyentuh air kolam. Jadi maksudnya mainan air?

Sai segera mengambil kotak plastik yang ternyata menyimpan makanan untuk ikan-ikan koi yang berada di bawahnya. Cukup dengan menaruh beberapa remah-remah di telapak tangannya dan ketika dia mencelupkan tangannya di permukaan air,ikan-ikan koi yang ukurannya lumayan besar segera menyerbu tangannya.

Naruto pun ingin mencobanya dan segera mengkopi langkah yang dilakukan oleh Sai.

"Ayo ikan-ikan gembul... ikutan yok... ini aku juga bawa makanan lho!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Namin semangatnya segera padam ketika melihat siluet hitam yang cukup besar yang bisa dibilang seukuran pahanya mendekati tangannya. Dan ketika siluet itu naik ke atas,muncullah wajah menyeramkan dari seekor ikan lele jumbo. Naruto segera berjingkat dan bersembunyi di belakang Sai. Sai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang cukup nyeleneh itu.

"Uwooggh... Sai... ada pen-pen-penampakan!"

Sai hanya terus memberi makan ikan koi yang lain. Ikan lele yang cukup besar tadi ternyata sudah kembali ke dasar kolam.

"Apanya yang penampakan? Itu kan cuma ikan lele,Naruto..."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Dia memang sudah tua. Makanya bisa sebesar itu..."

"Weleh-weleh... bikin jantungan aja..."

Sai hanya tersenyum dan memandangi kolam ikan yang berada di depannya dengan miris. Entah kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini dirinya teringat akan masa lalu ketika...

Sai tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dan yang ada kini dia meringkuk dengan posisi duduk dan menyelusupkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua lengannya yang berada di atas lututanya yang ditekuk.

Setelah merasa tenang,dirinya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sibuk mencari penampakan ikan lele raksasa yang mendiami dasar kolam. Seulas senyum muncul dan Sai berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga agar apa yang dia rasakan tadi malam naik lagi ke permukaan dan sukses membuat si rambut duren itu khawatir.

"Naruto..."

Suara rendah namun cukup didengar masuk ke pendengaran Naruto. Dia pun menoleh dan menemukan Sai yang menatap permukaan kolam dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian,Sai menarik napas dalam dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak tertekan kan di rumahmu?"

Perasaan was-was menyeruak di dalam hati Naruto... jangan-jangan...

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia masih mau menjaga kesehatan dan tidak terjerumus ke hal yang tidak-tidak,kan?" ucap Sai dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mampu menembus pikiran Naruto.

"Yah... dia persis seperti kau yang kabur dan memilih menenangkan diri ketika banyak masalah..."ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit. Sai segera duduk dengan posisi awal dan menarik napas lemah.

"Tolong jaga dia ya,Naruto... Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya..."ucap Sai yang mampu membuat Naruto menoleh tajam ke arahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau..."

Sai pertanyaan Naruto. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan gerakan ikan koi yang meliuk-liuk dengan lemah gemulai. Ketika di rasa 'cukup',dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ekspresinya hanya bosa terkejut...

Sebuah senyum tanpa arti terpampang di wajah pucat Sai. Lalu tiba-tiba Sai memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menunjukkan senyuman manis namun miris di mata Naruto.

.

.

.

'Onichan,mintak yang itu...'

'Kau baru saja kena pilek. Enggak usah makan yang ada es nya...'

'Hiks,Onichan jahat...'

'Tuh kan... berpikiran buruk ama kakak sendiri... uangku ini kalau kubelikan es ujung-ujungnya ga cukup buat beli 2 porsi ramen di depan jalan itu...'

'Jadi? Kita mau makan mi ramen?'

'Yup!'

Dua anak kakak beradik itu segera berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju ke kedai mi ramen yang terletak di seberang jalan. Tanpa mereka sadari,sepasang mata menatap nanar ke arah mereka karena apa yang mereka lakukan membuat sang penatap mengingat akan masa lalu.

Namun dia tidak mampu untuk pulang...

Tidak...

Karena dia belum siap dengan segalanya...

Dia yakin kalau Sai akan memaafkannya. Namun dia tidak akan tega menyuarakan keinginannya. Keputusan yang diambil memang sangat beresiko. Namun bukankah masih ada yang lain?

Maksudnya...

Selain dia?

Terkadang rasa gusar muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa harus dia? Apakah yang dia lakukan selama ini masih kurang?

Dan pemikiran itu terus berputar dan berputar ...

Dan tanpa terasa senja telah membuat langit berwarna orange kecoklatan. Membuat langit menjadi begitu teduh untuk dipandang mata. Pikirannya teralih ke arah jalan kecil yang berliku.

Apakah ini benar?

'Sai...'

'Hm?'

'Kau yakin? Bukankah itu sangat beresiko?'

'Kan yang melakukan ini aku,bukan kamu.'

'Tapi...'

'Dan aku juga tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyesal akan apa yang kulakukan maupun pada keputusan yang kuambil. Jadi jangan. khawatir,ya?'

Sai...

Apakah keputusan ini tepat?

.

.

.

"Nja... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Cuma tahu aja. Feeling ku mengatakan kalau kau mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sasuke. Cuma itu..."

"Insting,ya?"

"Hu umb..."

Naruto memperhatikan Sai yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua betisnya. Matanya menerawang jauh. Naruto tahu kalau saat ini pikirannya sedang kalut. Belum lagi perasaan bersalah yang tentu saja bergelayut di dalam hati Sai.

"Aku tahu sejak awal..."

"Tahu apanya?"

"Kalau aku hanyalah beban. Seharusnya aku sudah tiada sejak dahulu. Seharusnya aku tidak membuat usaha mereka yang berada di sekitarku sia-sia. Seharusnya-"

"Kau tidak salah,Sai."

Sai menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto akan mengatakannya. Di pikirannya sekarang adalah masa-masa yang telah terlewati bersama semuanya. Termasuk bersama si rambut duren yang berada di sebelahnya. Seulas senyum pun muncul,namun karena kalimat konyol itu hanya menenangkan hatinya sejenak dan kemudian tergantikan dengan perasaan yang begitu miris menyebabkan Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak...

Dia tidak akan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu.

Seperti ketika dirinya mendengarkan pertikaian dan menemukan seluruh anggota keluarganya kecuali dirinya yang begitu frustasi.

Tidak...

Sai tidak menginginkannya.

Namun disisi lain...

'Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakanmu,Nak. Aku rela membagi kasih sayangku karena kau adalah darah dagingku yang juga kusayang. Ibumu ini menyayangimu seperti yang lain. Ibu bahkan rela dan tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk berharap bahwa aku bisa melihat KETIGA anakku menuju ke kebahagiaan yang semestinya. Ibu tidak akan pernah menyerah... Maka dari itu,kalau sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk hidup,maukah kau hidup demi ibu?'

Tanpa sadar,Sai sudah menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya hingga berdarah. Namun segera ditelannya darah yang mengalir itu.

"Aku lelah,Naruto..."

Naruto bergerak dan mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Sai.

"Aku lelah menjadi sumber pertengkaran keluargaku. Aku lelah untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang terjadi. Aku lelah melihat seluruh anggota keluargaku sedih. Aku lelah..."

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Sai karena dia juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ne,Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Bolehlah aku minta tolong?"

"Apaan?"

"Tolong jaga Sasuke selama dia tidak ada di rumah. Aku khawatir padanya dan kumohon,tolong jaga dia hingga kekisruhan ini berhenti dan dia mau pulang. Kau mau kan,Naruto?"

"Tak usah kausuruh aku juga bakalan melakukannya,kok..."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya,Naruto."

Dan akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat sosok Sai yang seperti biasanya. Mau tak mau dirinya merasakan kelegaan yang cukup luar biasa.

Mereka mengobrol hingga sore. Naruto pun pamit undur diri dan memakai sepatunya. Sai sendiri menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa satu kantung plastik besar berisi jeruk yang berasal dari usaha memanjat Itachi.

"Ja...Aku pulang dulu,ya..."ucap Naruto sambil berbalik. Hingga tiba-tiba Sai memanggilnya.

Naruto pun menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkar di punggungnya. Dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Sai membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam hingga akhirnya mengusap-usap punggung Sai.

"Jaga Sasuke,ya..."desis Sai. Naruto pun mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Makasih..."

.

.

.

to be continued.

.

.

See u in th next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

Kenalan

.

.

.

The Last Chapter

.

.

.

Current music : DBSK - Bolero

.

.

.

'Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menghadapi apa yang diberikan oleh yang maha kuasa di dunia ini'

.

.

Rriiinnnngg...

'Hoam...hallloiuuww...?"

Sapaan yang seharusnya dibalas dengan kalimat yang sama akhirnya tidak terbalas. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah suara kecil tertahan yang dapat dipastikan. berupa suara seseorang menahan tawa. Ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu,sosok itu segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengecek ID call yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

Walah...

Ternyata si Sai yang sedang menelepon dan sekarang sibuk menahan tawa akibat membayangkan tingkah si rambut duren di seberang sana.

"Walah... Kirain siapa malah kamu lagi! Ngapain ngeganggu tidurnya orang yang lagi menikmati hidup? HAH!"

Jujur,Sai harus menjauhkan ponsel yang dekat dengan telinganya pada posisi aman demi keselamatan indra penglihatannya.

"Aku sudah di depan rumah..."ucap Sai. Naruto segera melompat dari ranjang dengan pakaian yang setengah terbuka beserta sebuah topi tidur plus celana selutut kotak-kotak. Dengan cepat dirinya 'melayang' menuju ke depan rumahnya.

Dengan celinguk kanan dan celinguk kiri plus ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanan,Naruto tidak bisa menemukan penampakan seorang Sai di depan rumahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat,dia segera keluar halaman rumah dan celingak-celinguk di depan pagar.

Beberapa anak kecil terlihat melewati rumahnya dan seketika itu juga berlari ketakutan ketika melihat penampakan yang meyembul dari rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

Naruto yang melihatnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"WOY! Sai...! Kau itu dimana sih?! Aku udah di depan pager rumah nih!"

Dan hanya gelak tawa yang menjadi jawaban di seberang sana. Mata Naruto menyipit kesal.

"OI!"

"Aku bilang aku di depan rumah... di depan rumahku..."

Jujur,Naruto ingin sekali terjun payung tanpa pengaman dari lantai apartemen tingkat 17.

.

.

.

"Oke... sekarang kau mau kemana lagi nih! Kakiku rasanya sudah mau copot nih!" keluh Naruto sambil memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki kirinya ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di acara 'car free day' sejak pagi tadi. Namun Naruto merutuki dirinya ketika pandangan Sai menuju ke arah mall di seberang jalan.

Duh!

Jangan...

Jangan...

Meleng...

Melenglah ke arah lain.. Sai... meleng...

"Hey,kesana yuk! Aku sudah lama ingin main game disana!"

Tuh kan...

Kejadian...

Namun Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Entah kenapa dirinya hanya bisa mematuhi apa kata sang 'juragan'. Dengan langkah bak zombie,Naruto mengikuti Sai yang sudah lebih dahulu menyeberang.

Setelah puas bermain game,menonton trailer film box office yang ditayangkan di tempat penjualan kaset serta memesan tiket untuk menonton film horror terbaru, sekarang Sai sedang sibuk muter-muter di toko buku untuk mencari novel kesukaannya.

"Halah Sai! Novel apaan sih yang kau cari? Terjemahan apa lokal?" ucap Naruto sambil memilah-milah di bagian stan yang memajang komik alias manga. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Ya... nanti juga tahu..." ucap Sai. Naruto hanya bisa membuat matanya menjadi segaris. Agar tidak bosan,dia segera berjalan dan iseng-iseng membuka-buka sebuah buku yang memang dipajang untuk 'preview'. Disisi lain Sai malah sibuk mengambilkan sebuah buku belajar mewarnai untuk seorang anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama,Sai tidak kalah charming dengan yang namanya Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ada beberapa gadis kecil yang meminta bantuan Sai beberapa buku.

Dan Naruto menyadari kalau anak-anak itu adalah rombongan anak TK. Pantesan...

"Makasih ya,suteki no Oniisan!" ucap salah satu gadis kecil dengan muka bercahaya. Ya ampun...

"Eh?"

"Kkkkkk...muftt...hehehe..."

Jujur,Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa yang gagal total melihat banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan aura aneh. Namun yang di pandangi malah tidak merasa. Siapa yang tidak menahan tawa ketika melihat Sai yang polos nan jomblo ting-ting(?) bertemu dengan anak kecil centil. Ekspresi Sai benar-benar tidak bisa dikabarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Oniichan!"

"Hm?"

"Itu... ambilkan... onegai..."

"Oh... yang ini? Nih..."

Cup!

"Kyaaa..."

Dan kali ini Naruto sudah berjongkok demi tawa yang meledak-ledak. Sungguh,ekspresi Sai ketika pipinya dikecup oleh salah satu gadis mungil yang baru saja melarikan diri merupakan sebuah hiburan terbaik sepanjang masa. Naruto bahkan hampir kehabisan nafas jika tidak diimbangi dengan latihan intensifnya dalam klub basket sekolah.

Dan Sai yang menjadi objek hiburannya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya fan kembali sibuk dengan browsing-nya. Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam dan kembali sibuk membaca-baca buku secara random. Namun tatapannya segera berubah ketika menemukan surai bonde terang yang terlihat di sudut matanya. Dan ketika diperhatikan,pemilik surai blonde itu adalah...

"Woy!Ngapain kok kamu disini? Dan dari tadi... kau..."

"Oh,kamu ya,Naruto? Tumben kok mampir kesini segala..."

"Halah... jangan mengalihkan perhatian... Kau dari tadi memperhatikan siapa? Hm?" ucap Naruto dengan sok tidak tahu. Padahal dia tahu kalau si bonde seksi ini sibuk memperhatikan sahabatnya.

"Emang urusan elu?" ucap gadis manis itu. Naruto segera memasang ekspresi terkejut bercampur rasa agak sakit hati. Namun senyum penuh aura mencurigakan pun muncul.

"Oh ya udah... Woy... Sai... udah apa belum browsingnya? Aku mau pulang nih!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh modus. Dan modusnya berhasil dengan sempurna ketika si surai blonde ekor kuda membelalakkan matanya. Dan yang dipanggil hanya melambai-lambai dengan gesture bahwa dia masih ingin di toko buku itu.

"Ka-kau?"

"Hehehe... jadi... ada hubungan apa nih antara kau dengan Sai? Kok kelihatannya seru gitu yach?" ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Pletakkk!

.

.

.

.

"Namanya... Ini Yamanaka... ingat ga?"

"Mmmm... ya. Aku ingat. Kamu kan gadis kecil yang pernah menanam bunga tulip di sebelahku."

"He?!"

"Naruto,mukamu..."

"Oh iya... hehehehe.. akh enggak nyadar kalo kau masih ingat temen TK mu..."

Gadis bernama Ini hanya bisa terpaku ketika dirinya menyada di kalau Sai masih mengingatnya. Perasaan senang begitu membuncah.

"Syukur dah kalau kau masih ingat. Oh ya,aku pulang dulu ya... dada..."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Sai yang membalas dengan senyum. Kok bisa-bisanya Sai dapet kenalan cewek yang terkenal dengan kepopuperannya di SMA sebelah. Namun disisi lain dia teringat dengan perkataan Sai waktu itu. Namun pada akhirnya masih ada sosok lain yang masih mengingatnya.

"Kau kenal?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sai yang tersenyum padanya. Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Ne,Naruto..."

"Si Teme masih aman terkendali kok. Tenang saja..."

"Yokatta... Makasih ya,Rambut duren..."

"Tenang aja... heh!Apa kau bilang tadi?!"

"Rambut duren..."

Naruto hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Beberapa orang bergerak agak menjauh sedangkan Sai malah sibuk nonton trailer film-film terbaru yang sedang tayang di layar lcd dekat toko kaset. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya menuju ke arah bioskop.

"Ayo nonton film..."

"Film apa?"

"The conjuring yang ada hantu valak nya itu lho!"

Jujur,Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

.

.

"Makasih ya,Rambut duren..."

"Ya... ya..."

"Aku beneran berterimakasih nih!"

"Oke...oke..."

Grep!

"Uwogh!"

Naruto hanya bisa berjingkat ketika tubuhnya mendapatkan pelukan super dari Sai. Oke,dia pernah mendapatkannya dulu namun tetap saja dia tidak terbiasa. Untung saja kejadian kali ini memiliki tkp di tempat yang agak sepi. Ketika dirinya berniat untuk melepaskan diri,Sai tiba-tiba saja melepaskan diri lebih dahulu.

"Udah!" ucap Sai dengan watados. "Sekarang pulanglah. Aku sudah puas."

WTF!

Merasa tidak terima,Naruto mengejar Sai dan mendapati si pucat itu sedang sibuk dengan buku kecilnya. Karena penasaran,dia segera mencuri pandang dan menemukan beberapa check list yang sedang di coret-coret oleh Sai.

'Menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama teman-check.

"Walah Sai... kok kaya mau pisahan aja... kok makek checklist segala!" momen Naruto sambil memukul lengan Sai dengan maksud bermain-main. Namun Sai hanya tersenyum sambil kembali sibuk dengan catatannya.

Hanya satu kalimat yang belum dicoret oleh Sai.

'Main-main bersama Sasuke'

"Kau itu pesimis,ya?" ucap Naruto dengan maksud menasehati. Sai hanya menaikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Emang enggak boleh?"

"Semua orang selalu menginginkan umur panjang."

"Aku juga mau. Tapi kalau umur panjang dengan menyusahkan yang lain, aku tidak mau."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa merangkul leher Sai.

.

.

.

"Sai tadi mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan kau tahu,Sas?! Dia punya kenalan cewek yang lumayan HOT banget lho!"

Naruto yakin dibalik wajah stoic yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah lama di rumahnya itu ingin dirinha untuk terus menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Sai waktu itu.

"Terus dia minta nonton film horror lagi! Bbbrrr... serem banget dah!"

Dan pemikiran mengenai checklist Sai segera menghampiri ingatannya.

"Ne... Teme... apa kau enggak mau pulang?Sai kesepian... Meskipun dia tidak pernah bilang,aku tahu kalau dia kesepian di rumah."

'Sampai-sampai kepikiran bikin check list segala...'

Namun Naruto tidak pernah mengucapkan apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Di tidak pernah tega mengucapkannya. Namun terselip sedikit prasangka buruk yang terus menghantui dirinya.

"Ne...Teme... kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke merasa keki sendiri ketika harus mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri. Semoga saja tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah. Namun kejadian waktu itu mmembuatnya berharap kalau siapapun ada di dalam rumah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir...

Ada sebuah hal yang janggal...

Mengenai kenapa tidak ada panggilan masuk maupun pesan dari rumah dengan maksud untuk mencarinya...

Apakah...

'Apakah kalian tidak pernah memperhatikanku? Aku sudah berkorban... Apakah semuanya masih kurang?'

'Bukan seperti itu maksud-'

'Lalu seperti apa? Aku tahu kalau kita memang menyayanginya. Namun bukankah semuanya ada batasnya?'

Kenangan pilu terus berputar dan membuatnya memicing (dalam hati) di balik topeng wajah datarnya. Apakah anggota keluarganya sebegitu marahnya sampai-sampai...

Namin dirinya juga tidak bisa menyangkal sikapnya yang egois. Dia juga butuh 'masa depan'. Dia ingin sekali menikmati hidupnya.

Kali ini,

Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya memang kejam. Namun permasalahan yang sedang terjadi memang cukup membingungkan bagi pihak luar karena bobot yang mereka miliki sama besar.

Dan Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya tidak memiliki hati yang cukup besar untuk merelakan dirinya menjadi yang mengalah...

Andaikan saja dia tahu kalau pihak lain juga memikirkannya...

Bahkan pihak ini tidak lagi memikirkan bebannya karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya (hingga saat ini) hanyalah Sasuke.

.

.

.

'Okaasan tahu kok. Okaasan tahu kalau Sai-kun udah berjuang.'

Itachi hanya bisa menahan napas ketika sang ibu lebih memilih untuk melepaskan Sai. Terkadang dia ingin sekali untuk menghentikan ucapan sang ibu yang dulunya sangat berkebalikan dengan saat itu.

Iya...

Saat itu...

Andaikan saja dia masih mau bertahan hingga saat ini...

Saat Sasuke kembali. Karena dirinya yakin kalau Sai adalah orang yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini. Bukan dirinya yang hanya bertindak sebagai orang ke-3 dalam urusan dua anak ini.

"Dia cuma ingin kamu pulang. Namun disisi lain,dia tidak ingin kau menderita karena dirinya."

"Bukankah hal tersebut begitu egois? Tidakkah dia berpikir mengenai orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya?"

"Kalau aku tidak berada disana,aku bisa bilang begitu. Namun disini aku hanya ingin menyampaikan mengenai hal-hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Iya, aku juga ingin dia disini."

Sebuah suara menengahi.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa memaksanya..."

Suara tersebut bersumber pada seseorang yang benar-benar tidak disangka. Namun Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabat bagi kedua adiknya ini.

"Kurasa meskipun kita bisa memahaminya, kita tidak bisa memahami sepenuhnya dan tahu bagaimana otaknya bekerja. Kita tidak bisa paham sepenuhnya kecuali kalau kita berada di posisinya. Itupun masih belum cukup," ujar Naruto menenengahi.

Itachi merasa begitu senang ketika tahu kalau Sai benar-benar mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga seperti Naruto. Setidaknya…

Yah…

Setidaknya….

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Sas. Namun bukankah sebaiknya kita juga menghargai pilihannya. Meskipun piihannya membuatku ingin mengulek-ulek kepalanya. Terkadang, kita tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu… apalagi ketika 'sesuatu' itu menyebabkan penderitaan…"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan tatapan dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Dengan sekali helaan napas, Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bisa merasakan kalau… yah… kunjungan terakhirku memberikanku ide buruk sampai-sampai aku harus bisa menguburnya. Namun kurasa itulah yang terbaik. Meskipun terasa begitu kejam, tidak maukah kau melepasnya? Aku tahu kalau kau juga mengalami penderitaan. Namun…"

Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah lain dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan sebuah foto yang menampilkan kenangan berupa piknik di sebuah pantai yang sepi karena tempatnya masih tersembunyi.

Waktu itu…

Yah, waktu itu Sasuke hanya bisa pesimis karena dia pernah mengikuti karyawisata di pantai yang lebih indah. Namun _dia…._

Semuanya terlihat begitu _baru_. seolah-olah _semuanya_ terlihat begitu ajaib di matanya. Bahkan pasir pun terlihat begitu…

Sebuah pemikiran mampir di kepalanya. Kenapa?

Kenapa dia begitu senang dengan hal sesederhana itu?

Kenapa dia begitu….

 _Kenapa dia sudah puas hanya dengan hal yang begitu sederhana di mata orang lain?_

Apakah dia tidak memiliki perasaan iri, ataupun meminta lebih?

"Kurasa dia sudah merasa cukup, Sas. Semuanya terlihat _begitu_ memuaskan baginya. Lagipula, dia pernah bilang, kalau hal yang paling sederhana pun bagi kita dapat menjadi hal yang begitu menakjubkan bagi orang lain. Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau dia memberikan petunjuk kalau itu adalah _dirinya_ ," ucap Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

' _Pasien mengalami kesulitan bernapas.'_

'…'

' _Kami akan memasangkan selang melewati hidungnya menuju ke paru-paru.'_

' _Tidak bisakah melewati mulut?'_

' _Kami tidak ingin resiko infeksi akibat kontaminasi jamur.'_

 _._

 _._

' _Sai-kun lelah?'_

'…'

' _Okaa-san tahu kok, gomen ne…'_

'…'

' _Okaa-san tahu kok. Sai-kun sudah berjuang. Okaasan tahu kalau selama ini perjuanganmu kau anggap sia-sia. Tapi, siapa sangka, kalau perjuangan yang kaupandang sederhana itu mampu membuat Okaasan senang? Okaasan jujur kok.'_

'…'

' _Saa… Okaasan sudah rela. Okaasan tidak merasa sedih karena Okaasan tahu kalau Sai-kun sudah berjuang hingga sampai saat ini. Jujur saja, Okaasan masih ingin melihatmu seperti dulu. Tapi… yah… begitulah…'_

'…'

' _Dok, kami sudah sepakat.'_

' _Apakah anda yakin, Nyonya Uchiha?'_

' _Ne, kalian berdua sudah siap kan?'_

' _Selama Sai tidak tersiksa lagi, aku setuju. Meskipun keadaan rumah tidak akan seperti dulu lagi'_

' _Sai pernah titip pesan…'_

' _Iya, aku tahu kok, Okaasan. Titip pesan untuk tidak mengulek-ulek Sasuke nantinya. Geez…. Anak itu…'_

 _Kedua anak-ibu keluarga Uchiha tidak menyadari kalau kepala keluarga Uchiha mendekati ranjang yang dipenuhi oleh selang-selang yang terlihat begitu dingin dan tidak berperasaan terhadap penghuninya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi sosok yang 'terdiam' akibat koma selama 3 hari itu._

' _Aku tahu alasan kau masih disini. Kurasa semuanya sudah cukup. Kau boleh 'kembali'.'_

 _Tiga orang bermarga Uchiha itu segera mundur ketika dokter melepaskan satu persatu peralatan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan dari tubuh sang pasien. Hingga yang tersisa hanya sebuah elektrokardiograf yang digunakan untuk mengetahui apakah sang pasien masih berada di ruangan itu atau tidak._

 _Itachi segera menghampiri dan menekan pipi kanan sang pasien. Sebuah senyum terukir._

' _Sayonara…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beeeeeepppppp!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Owari

.

.

Untuk yang pertama dan yang paling membekas di kepala Kasumi, Kasumi mohon maaf atas waktu yang cukup lama dalam meng-update fanfic ini. Yang kedua, Kasumi ucapin terima kasih bagi para reader yang mengikuti fanfic ini hingga ke chapter yang terakhir ini.

Say thanks to for reviewer, follower and of course the silent readers who keep their patience for this fanfic.

See you in another fanfic….


End file.
